


Beauty and the Mafia

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: NCT [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia NCT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: Chittaphon "Ten" Leechaiyapornkul, a handsome and intelligent young man, takes his father's place when his brother is taken prisoner by Raskiena most feared Mob Boss, Johnny Seo. Despite his fears, Ten befriends Johnny's lieutenant and learns to look beyond Johnny's cold exterior, allowing him to recognize the kind heart and soul of the most feared man in all of Raskiena.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668625
Comments: 84
Kudos: 135





	1. In the Village

Once upon a time, in a small town outside of Raskiena, a tall young man with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes exited his home and began to walk through the town. It was a clear and quiet morning, which was what he liked when he decided to go for a walk. As he was walking through the town, the town’s clock tower chimed, declaring that it was time for everyone to wake up and begin their day. Soon, many of the citizens burst out of their doors and windows and began to go about their business. While they were going about their business, the young man continued to walk through the town, watching people come and go. He then spotted the town’s local baker, who smiled at him and waved him over.

“Good morning Ten” he greeted as the young man, Chittaphon “Ten” Leechaiyapornkul, walked over to him.

“Morning sir” he replied. The baker smiled as he began to knead dough that was to be baked into bread for later in the evening.

“Where are you off to?” he asked as he continued to knead. Ten’s smile brightened as he held up a book.

“To return this book to Yixing. It’s about two lovers in fair Verona” he explained.

“How nice” the baker replied before he turned around looked back into the bakery.

“Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!” he cried out. Ten just smiled and shook his head before he set off towards his destination: the library. As he was walking to the shop, the townsfolk pointed and whispered about him as he passed.

“Isn’t he so strange?” one woman whispered to another.

“Oh yes, very different” the other woman replied. Ten ignored their comments because he knew he was different but he didn’t care, so he just let their comments roll off him like water on a duck’s back as he continued towards his destination while the townspeople continued to talk about him as he passed by.

“Why can’t he just be normal, like the rest of us?” another wondered aloud. Ten continued to ignore the comments and continued to walk through the town as a young man smiled at a passing woman and tipped his hat to her.

“Hello!” he greeted. The woman grinned at him.

“Good day!” she replied. The man continued to smile.

“How is your family?” he asked and soon he and the woman struck up a conversation. Ten, not wanting to intrude, picked up his pace and continued towards the library. All around him, the townsfolk continued to have conversations as he calmly and quickly headed towards the library. 

“Hello!” a young woman greeted as she walked up to a merchant selling goods at the open market. The merchant looked up and smiled.

“Good day!” he replied.

“How is your wife?” the woman asked. The young woman and merchant soon began a conversation as Ten passed by with a small smile on his face.

“I need six eggs!” a young woman explained to a farmer in the next booth. The man behind her shook his head.

“That’s too expensive” he explained. Ten just sighed and shook his head.

“There must be more than this provincial life” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

After walking through the marketplace, Ten soon arrived at the library and the librarian, Zhang Yixing, instantly split into a smile.

“Ah, if it isn’t Mr. Leechaiyapornkul. So, where did you run off to this time?” he greeted. Ten smiled; Yixing was the only person who could pronounce his last name in this village.

“A small town in Northern Italy. I didn’t want to come back” he replied as he handed the blue covered book to Yixing, who smiled and placed the book back on the shelf.

“Got anywhere new to go?” Ten asked as he began skimming through the shelves and shelves of books. Yixing shook his head with a smile.

“No, sorry. But you may re-read any of the old ones, if you’d like” he offered. Ten smiled and continued browsing.

“I’ll borrow…this one” he declared as he grabbed red-leather bound book off the shelf. Yixing’s eyes widened in surprise.

“That one? But you’ve read it twice” he exclaimed. Ten shrugged.

“I know, but it’s my favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise. What’s not to love?” he asked, making Yixing laugh.

“Well, if you like it all that much, it’s yours!” he proclaimed, making Ten look at him with wide eyes.

“But—” he started when Yixing shook his head.

“I insist” he replied. Ten smiled even wider before he threw his arms around Yixing in a hug.

“Thank you! Your library makes my small corner of the world feel big” he stated before he pulled away and rushed out of the building, immediately burying his nose in the book. As he was reading, the other men of the village looked at him and shook his head.

“There’s no way he finds those even _remotely_ interesting” one man commented. 

“What’s so appealing about them anyways? They’re just bound papers with words on them” another grumbled. The women of the town nodded in agreement with the men as they watched Ten pass.

“He could easily be married off if his nose wasn’t always stuck in those stupid books” one exclaimed. 

“How my daughter would love to be married to him, if he wasn’t so bookish” another groaned. All the townsfolk watched as Ten passed by and they all shook their heads before they went back to their work. Ten blocked out their comments, like usual, and continued to read his book with a small smile on his face.

_‘This_ _book is amazing! No matter how many times I read it, it always manages to put a smile on my face’_ he thought to himself as he continued to walk and read as the woman who owned a hat shop walked out and watched him pass with amazement on her face.

“He’s so handsome! He would make for a beautiful model, if he wasn’t constantly reading” she grumbled. The three models from her shop looked through the window at Ten and scowled at him, jealous of his handsomeness. 

“He’s so odd though! Why would you want someone so awkward and odd to model for you?” one demanded. The shop owner turned and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

“Because he’s much more handsome and even beautiful than you three combined!” she snapped, immediately silencing the three women. 

~*~*~*~*~

Near the library, two men in a squad car, named Li Boqin, a man with light skin, brown hair, green eyes, and Zhang Liang, a tall man with auburn hair, light tan skin, and brown eyes, were surveying the town.

“Look at him, Liang. My future husband” Li Boqin sighed happily as he looked at Ten walking through the village through his binoculars. He then handed it over to Zhang Liang so he could look at Ten as well. When Zhang Liang saw him, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Him?” he exclaimed. Li Boqin nodded in reply.

“Ten is the most handsome man in the village, almost as handsome as me. That makes him the best” he declared. Zhang Liang nodded slowly before he frowned.

“But he’s so…well read! And you’re so…athletically inclined” he stated, trying not to be rude in telling Li Boqin that he was dumber than a box of rocks. 

“Ever since the war, it felt like I’ve been missing something. And he’s the only man that gives me that sense of—” Li Boqin started before he paused, searching for a word.

“Je ne sais quoi?” Zhang Liang offered. Li Boqin shook his head as he exited the squad car and started walking through the village.

“I don’t even know what that means!” he exclaimed, Zhang Liang quickly exiting the car and following behind. As they were walking, Li Boqin sighed and looked at Ten as though he was a lovesick puppy.

“Right from the moment I saw him, Zhang Liang, I fell for him. Look at him! He’s so gorgeous! Well, almost as beautiful as me. But still!” he exclaimed. Zhang Liang shook his head, sighing heavily, when Li Boqin suddenly turned to look at him.

“I’m going to marry him!” he declared before he looked back at Ten, who paid no attention to him. He just shook his head and started after the man, Zhang Liang quickly following behind. 

~*~*~*~*~

At the hat shop, the three young models were fawning over Li Boqin.

“Look! There’s Li Boqin!” one girl exclaimed.

“Isn’t he dreamy?” the second girl cooed.

“Ugh…I could just eat him up” the third girl growled. As they were watching him, a scooter road past, splattering them with mud. All the girls shrieked in disgust and as Li Boqin walked away, Zhang Liang looked over at them and shook his head.

“Face it ladies, it’s never going to happen” he stated before he followed after Li Boqin.

~*~*~*~*~

Ten easily walked through the throng of people, nose still buried in his book while Li Boqin struggled to catch up to him. Many people were out in the town today, some buying, some selling, some just looking around.

“Hello!” a man called out. Li Boqin side-stepped him.

“Pardon!” he shouted.

“Good day!” another man called out.

“Yes!” a man replied.

“You call this bacon?” a woman shouted at a merchant.

“What lovely grapes!” another woman said to a vendor next door.

“Some cheese!” another woman called out.

“Ten yards!” a man cried out.

“One pound” another cried out.

“Excuse me!” Li Boqin exclaimed as he tried to push his way through.

“I'll get the knife!” a man declared.

“Please let me through!” Li Boqin exclaimed as he continued to push past people.

“This bread!” a woman shouted.

“Those fish!” a man exclaimed.

“It’s stale!” the same woman cried out.

“They smell!” the same man exclaimed. The merchant helping the two looked flustered.

“Madame's mistaken!” he exclaimed. Ten only glanced up once from his book before quickly burying back into the worn pages.

“There must be more than this provincial life” he grumbled. Li Boqin stopped and stared at Ten as the young man walked away, unaware of what was going on around him.

“Just watch I'm going to make Ten my husband!” he declared. All of the people in the crowd cheered and congratulated him while Ten continued to walk away, enjoying the company of his book.


	2. Be Safe

After the crowd had cheered and congratulated him, Li Boqin rushed away from them and up to Ten, beginning to walk beside him.

“Hello, Ten” he greeted. Ten didn’t even turn to look at him.

“Boqin” he replied curtly. Li Boqin chuckled before he grabbed the book from Ten’s hands, making Ten look at him with annoyance.

“Give me back my book, Boqin” he snapped, holding out his hand. Li Boqin flipped through the book and shook his head.

“How can you read this? There's no pictures!” he exclaimed. Ten crossed his arms.

“Well, some people use their imaginations” he snapped. Li Boqin shook his head and tossed the book into the mud.

“Ten, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it” he stated. Ten just ignored him and picked up the book, brushing the mud off the pages. Li Boqin shook his head again.

“It's not right for a man to read; soon he starts getting ideas…and thinking” he explained. Ten glared at Li Boqin.

“Boqin, how stupid are you?” he growled. Li Boqin just smiled brightly at him.

“Hey, whaddya say you and I take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?” he suggested, completely ignoring Ten’s question. Ten shook his head.

“Maybe some other time” he replied as he turned and walked away from him. The three young women from the corner gasped at him.

“What's wrong with him?” one exclaimed.

“He's crazy!” another one shouted.

“He's gorgeous!” the third one said as she stared at Li Boqin. Li Boqin frowned at Ten’s back before he ran over to him and grabbed him by the arm.

“Come on Ten, have a little fun!” he exclaimed. Ten shook his head.

“Sorry Boqin, but I can’t. My brother needs me” he explained. Li Boqin laughed heartedly at the comment as Zhang Liang appeared next to him.

“Ha ha ha, that crazy loon, he need all the help he can get!” he laughed, nudging Zhang Liang in the ribs. Ten looked up, brown eyes wide, before he raised his hand and punched Li Boqin in the face, causing him to stagger back in shock.

“Don't you _dare_ talk about my brother that way! He’s your boss!” he snarled. Li Boqin blinked in surprise before smacking Zhang Liang upside the head.

“Yeah, don't talk about his brother that way!” he shouted. Zhang Liang looked at Li Boqin with wide eyes.

“What the fuck? I didn’t say anything!” he exclaimed. While they were arguing, Ten was shaking with anger.

“How dare you” he snarled before he turned and stormed back to his house, taking a deep breath on the way to calm himself down.

~*~*~*~*~

When he reached his home, he opened the door, smiling slightly.

“Kun, I’m home!” he called out. His older brother, Qian Kun, a tall young man with light skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes, looked up from where he was sitting at the dining room table, case files spread out around him, and smiled.

“Hey Ten” he replied. Ten then walked over to the table and sat down next to him, looking at the files.

“So, what are we looking at?” he asked. Kun sighed.

“Looking at the case files for one of the latest crimes done by the local mafia, the Golden Dragons” he explained. Ten frowned.

“Why are we looking at them? Aren’t Li Boqin and Zhang Liang in charge of the stuff that goes on in Oswaeria?” he asked. Kun looked over at him.

“Yes, but I’m still a part of the Oswaeria’s Sheriff department, so I look over these cases too” he replied. Ten sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Alright. So, what do you need help on?” he asked. Kun shrugged his shoulders as well.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m looking for” he grumbled as he put his head in his hands. Ten smiled slightly.

“Oh, cheer up Kun. You’ll figure it out” he assured. Kun looked up at him and smirked before he went back to looking at his files.

“So, did you have a good time in town today?” he asked. Ten shrugged.

“I got a new book” he answered before he went quiet for a few seconds.

“Kun, do you think I’m…odd?” he asked.

“My brother? Odd?” Kun replied as he looked up from his files.

“Where would you get an idea like that?” he demanded. Ten sighed.

“Oh, I don't know. It's just…I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to” he explained. Kun frowned.

“What about Li Boqin?” he replied. Ten rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think so” he replied. Kun sighed and shook his head.

“Well, don’t you worry, cause once we solve this case and bring those murderers in, we can move to the big city and never have to worry about this little town at all” he assured before he stood to his feet, gathering the case files into his hands.

“I’m off to the station. Want me to bring anything home?” he asked, looking over at Ten, who smiled slightly.

“A rose” he replied. Kun raised an eyebrow.

“A rose?” he repeated.

“It was always mother’s favorite” Ten replied softly. Kun smiled softly before he nodded.

“A rose. I think I can manage that” he agreed before he walked out of the house and walked over to his car, getting inside and driving off. Ten watched him drive away before he sighed.

“Be safe” he prayed before he turned and walked back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	3. Place to Stay

After Kun arrived at the station, he quickly walked inside and began to search through his previous files on the Golden Dragons, working diligently until one of his lieutenants, Huang “Hendery” Guanheng, walked over to his door and knocked on the frame.

“Hey, Chief, it’s late. Shouldn’t you be getting home?” he asked. Kun looked up at him and nodded.

“Sorry, lost track of time. I’ll be packing up” he promised. Hendery nodded and walked away, making Kun sigh.

“I really did lose track of time” he murmured as he looked over at the window, noticing how dark it was outside.

“Ten’s gonna flip his lid” he grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet and packed up his cases, heading out the door. As he was heading to his car, he was suddenly surrounded by three men dressed in black, which made things a little bit more difficult for Kun since he couldn’t really see anything. 

“Give us your money, old man” one man growled. Kun looked at the three men calmly before he sighed and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you, gentlemen” he replied. One of the men snarled and surged forward, ready to strike, when Kun calmly blocked the attack and struck out with his foot, kicking the man in the gut. The man fell, just as the second man attacked with a roundhouse kick to his back, catching Kun off guard. 

“Shit!” he exclaimed as he fell forward, knocking his files out of his hand. He then rolled on his back and kicked the man in the face before he could stab down like he wanted to. Kun then rolled over as the third man tried to stamp down on his face before he pushed himself to his feet and punched the man in the face. The man stumbled back just as the first man pushed himself to his feet and stormed up to Kun, punching him in the face. Kun stumbled back with a cry, clutching at his face.

“Son of a bitch!” he exclaimed. Just then, as the second and third man stepped forward, a limo pulled up to the station and a man stepped out, walking up to the fight.

“Excuse me, mind if I cut in?” he asked before he pulled out a simple revolver and shot each attacker in the head, leaving Kun panting and gasping in pain. Once the men were dead, the man looked over at Kun.

“Are you alright, sir?” he asked. Kun hissed and nodded.

“Just fine” he replied as he turned to look at the tall man, who had light skin, black hair, and brown eyes and was dressed in black pants, black dress shirt, black dress shoes, black gloves, and long black coat. The young man shook his head.

“That hiss and growing black eye tells me something else. Why don’t you come home with me, I’m sure the boss won’t mind if I bring someone home to rest for the night” he explained as he motioned to the limo. Kun bit his bottom lip before he sighed.

“Alright” he murmured. The young man smiled before he walked over to Kun and helped him towards the limo, helping him inside. Once Kun was inside, the young man got back into the limo and then ordered the driver to drive them to a large mansion just outside of the city. He then helped Kun out of the limo and up the stairs, pushing open the door. As he and Kun walked through the house, above them on the landing, two men were watching with frowns on their faces. The men’s names were Yuta Nakamoto and Dong Sicheng. Sicheng was a tall young man with light skin, short dark brown hair, and brown eyes and Yuta was a tall young man with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Both men were dressed just like the man escorting Kun: black pants, black dress shirt, black dress shoes, black gloves, and long black coats with a fedora covering their eyes.

“Yuta, who’s that?” Sicheng asked, pointing to Kun. Yuta shook his head.

“I don’t know, baby. What is he even doing here?” he asked. Sicheng tilted his head to the side, studying Kun before he hummed.

“Looks like he got jumped” he replied. Yuta shook his head again.

“Baby, that doesn’t answer my question. Why is he here?” he asked. Sicheng shrugged.

“You know Jungwoo. He has the heart the size of Russia…he must have had a good reason to help him” he replied. Yuta hummed as he and Sicheng watched Jungwoo lead Kun through the mansion.

~*~*~*~*~

Downstairs, the man, Kim Jungwoo, led Kun over to a large table set with food.

“Here, why don’t you eat something. I’ll get you a cup of tea” he murmured, walking away from him. Kun nodded and sat down, helping himself to a plate of food. He then began to eat slowly, trying to not show how hungry he was. Just then, Jungwoo returned, carrying a cup of tea.

“Here you go, something warm” he murmured, setting the cup down. Kun smiled and took the cup, draining the contents.

“Thank you” he thanked, looking up at Jungwoo, who smiled.

“Of course. Now, when you’re finished, you can go explore the mansion if you’d like” he offered. Kun nodded.

“Yes, I would, thank you” he replied. Jungwoo nodded before walking off, leaving Kun to finish his meal. After he had finished, he stood up and walked around, noticing some French doors that led to a back garden. Kun raised an eyebrow, walked over to the door, pushed them open and stepped outside, walking into a beautiful garden full of different flowers. As he looked at them all in wonder, he noticed a large rose bush full of white roses.

“Ah yes, Ten’s request” he murmured as he walked over to the push and plucked off one of the beautiful blooms. As he looking down at his gift, a tall figure appeared behind him and pulled out a gun, cocking the hammer, startling Kun into spinning around.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” the figure asked calmly, staring at Kun with dark eyes, making his eyes widen in fear. He then gulped and shook his head.

“I’m sorry sir, I was jumped as I was trying to head home. A man came and shot the three men attacking me then brought me here. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. He just offered me a place to stay” he explained shakily. The figure then noticed the rose in his hand.

“So you’re a liar and a thief. You say you need a place to stay and yet you steal from me” he declared, voice still calm, yet it had now taken on a dangerous edge. Kun looked down at the rose before looking up at the figure.

“No, good sir, I’m not, my brother requested the rose. I was only fulfilling his wish” he explained before he shook his head.

“Please, I meant no harm. I just need a place to stay. I am telling the truth” he begged. The figure was quiet before he put the safety back on the gun and put it away before snapping his fingers, summoning two more figures who appeared out of nowhere.

“I’ll give you a place to stay” he declared, snapping his fingers again. The two figures then grabbed Kun by the arms and dragged him back into the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	4. The Boss

Back in the village, Li Boqin and Zhang Liang were waiting outside of Ten’s house.

“Ten’s gonna get the surprise of his life” Zhang Liang mused before he looked over at Li Boqin, who nodded.

“Yep. This is his lucky day!” he replied before he turned his attention to the band, wedding guests, and others, just out sight of Ten’s cottage.

“I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there, and... propose to the man!” he exclaimed, making all of the villagers laugh heartily. In the far corner, the three young ladies who adored Li Boqin were balling their eyes out. Li Boqin then turned his attention to Zhang Liang.

“Now, Liang. When Ten and I come out that door—” he started. Zhang Liang nodded.

“I know” he replied as he turned to the band and began directing “Here Comes the Bride.” Li Boqin shook his head.

“Not yet!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry!” Zhang Liang apologized, cutting off the band.

~*~*~*~*~

Inside of the house, Ten was sitting down at the dining table, a new book in hand when a sudden knock at the door made him look up. He sighed, put the book down, walked over to the door and opened, eyes widening in shock when he saw Li Boqin standing before him.

“Li Boqin, what a pleasant…surprise” he greeted, surprise in his voice. Li Boqin smiled brightly as he stepped into Ten’s home.

“Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Ten, there's not a person in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…” he paused, looking in a mirror to clean his teeth before turning back to Ten.

“This is the day your dreams come true” he explained. Ten narrowed his eyes as he shut the door.

“And just what do you know about my dreams, Li Boqin?” he asked as he crossed his arms. Li Boqin snickered.

“Plenty. Here, picture this” he started as he plopped down in Ten’s chair and propped up his mud-covered boots on Ten’s book. He then began to kick off his police boots and wiggled his toes through his hole-y socks once his feet were free of his shoes.

“A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little husband, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs” he explained before he leapt out of the chair and got up next to Ten’s face.

“We'll have six or seven” he stated. Ten’s eyes widened in horror.

“Dogs?!” he exclaimed. Li Boqin shook his head with a smile.

“No, Ten! Strapping boys, like me!” he retorted. Ten blinked before he shook his head and grabbed his book, dusting the mud from it, again, before marking his spot and placing it back on the bookshelf.

“Imagine that” he murmured, even though he knew damn well that he was a man and he couldn’t have children. Li Boqin grinned.

“And do you know who that husband will be?” he asked. Ten faced Li Boqin and crossed his arms with a cocky smirk.

“Let me think…” he started when Li Boqin quickly cornered him.

“You, Ten!” he exclaimed. Ten’s eyes widened and he quickly ducked under Li Boqin’s arm, beginning to move away from him.

“Look, Boqin, I’m sure you’re a nice guy and all—” he started as Li Boqin pushed tables, chairs, and other things out of his way until he reached Ten and trapped him against the door.

“Say you'll marry me” he ordered. Ten blinked before he shook his head.

“Sorry Boqin, but you’re just not my type” he declared as he turned the doorknob, pushing the door outwards as he ducked under Li Boqin’s arm, watching as he tumbled out the door and into the mud.

“Serves you right” he growled as he looked over his shoulder at Li Boqin’s boots that were on his table and held out a hand, the boots floating into it before he chucked the boots out into the mud as the wedding band played “Here Comes the Bride”. He then slammed the door shut on him and the band, leaning against the wood, shutting his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Zhang Liang, who was directing the band, noticed Li Boqin’s legs sticking out of the mud, and a pig's head sticking up. He quickly cut off the band and walked over to Li Boqin as his head popped out of the mud, with the pig on top of it. Zhang Liang chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

“So, how'd it go?” he snickered. Li Boqin stood to his feet before picking Zhang Liang up by the neck, choking the man. Zhang Liang gasped and clawed at Li Boqin’s hand as Li Boqin glared at him.

“I'll have Ten for my husband, make no mistake about that!” he snarled before dropping Zhang Liang in the mud before walking off, dejected. Zhang Liang looked after Li Boqin as he rubbed his neck before looking down at the pig who was next to him.

“Touchy, isn’t he?” he grumbled. The pig grunted.

~*~*~*~*~

Once Li Boqin, Zhang Liang, and the band left, Ten peeked his head outside, just to make sure.

“Is he gone?” he whispered to himself. When he saw that Li Boqin was, he breathed a sigh of relief. When he thought back to the conversation that he and Li Boqin were having, he shuddered.

“Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him? Me, the husband of that…selfish, shut up prick? Ha! I think not!” he exclaimed before he leaned against the door frame of the house and looked out at the village.

“I don’t want to be stuck here forever…I know there is more out there for me…I just know it” he murmured before a thought crossed his mind.

_‘_ _Kun hasn’t come home yet…that’s very odd._ _Now…I could report it to Boqin, but seeing as how he had just tried to force me to marry him, any further contact will just make matters worse…’_ he thought to himself. He then shook his head, took a deep breath, then walked back inside, dressing for the city. Once he had done so, he walked over to the nearest bus stop and waited for the next bus to the city.

_‘_ _I’m coming Kun’_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Ten soon arrived in the city and began to walk around, in awe of all the beautiful buildings and architecture that flowed throughout the city. As he was walking, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into an alley before shoving him against the alley wall.

“Hey there, pretty thing. You look lost” a man purred as his friends chuckled from behind him. Ten narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m not lost, I’m looking for my brother” he replied. The man just chuckled as he caressed Ten’s cheek, making him shudder.

“My, you are a pretty thing. I think we’ll have some fun with you” he cooed. Ten gritted his teeth before he shoved the man away.

“Get away from me” he snapped as he shoved the man out of his way, trying to exit the alley. Before he could get out, the man grabbed him and yanked him back, slamming him against the alley wall.

“How dare you speak to me like that” the man growled. Ten narrowed his eyes before he quickly uppercut the man that had slammed him against the wall, making his head snap back before he fell to the ground, unconscious. The other men looked at Ten with wide eyes before one man surged forward and slammed Ten into the alley wall, grabbing him around the neck.

“How dare you hit the boss!” the man shouted as his grip tightened around Ten’s neck, making the poor man begin to see stars. 

“Please…let me…go” he choked, clutching at the man’s hands around his neck.

“HEY!” a voice rang out. The men turned to see Yuta and Sicheng standing in the alley, pointing their Thompson 1928’s at them.

“Drop him” Yuta ordered, cocking his gun. The men gulped and quickly dropped Ten, running away from Yuta and Sicheng. Ten coughed and coughed before he looked up at the two men standing above him.

“Thank you” he croaked before he broke out into another fit of coughs. Yuta and Sicheng looked at one another before they walked over to Ten and each laced a hand under his arm before pulling him to his feet. They then walked out of the alley and over to a long limousine, helping him inside, just how Jungwoo had helped his brother. They then drove to the mansion and helped Ten inside, setting him down on a settee.

“Stay here and don’t move” Yuta ordered as he and Sicheng walked off, looking for medical supplies to try and take care of the bruises that started to form around his neck. Once they were gone, Ten blinked in wonder as he looked around the mansion. As he sat there and looked around, up on the landing, Jungwoo and a tall young man with light tan skin, platinum white hair, and brown eyes, looked down on him.

“Lucas, there’s a young man in the mansion!” Jungwoo exclaimed softly. The man, Huang “Lucas” Xu Xi, nodded.

“So there is…” he murmured.

“Why is he here?” Jungwoo asked. Lucas shook his head.

“I don’t know…but I’m sure Yuta and Sicheng had a reason for bringing him here” he murmured. Jungwoo nodded as he and Lucas continued to watch Ten survey the mansion.

~*~*~*~*~

As Ten was looking around the mansion, he noticed that one of the many closed doors was cracked open. He frowned and stood up from the settee, slowly walking over to the cracked open door. He then pulled it open more and noticed that there was a flight of stairs leading down to what looked like a basement. His frown deepened before he slowly began to walk down the stairs into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~

As he was walking down, Ten used the wall to help guide him down since it was so dark. Once he reached the bottom step, he slowly stepped off the step and began to fumble around in the dark. 

“Hello? Is anyone down here?” he called out, trying to fumble for a light switch. When he finally found it, he switched it on and noticed that he was in a room full of cells.

“What the…” he whispered, looking at the different cells before noticing that one was occupied.

“Hello?” he called out, walking over to the cell. When he looked inside, he gasped.

“Kun?” he whispered. The man slowly lifted his head and when he saw Ten, he quickly pushed himself up, well, as quickly as a man could when he was mugged.

“Ten!” Kun exclaimed, running to the cell door and clutching at the bars.

“Kun!” Ten cried, letting out a sob of surprise. Kun looked at his brother in amazement.

“How did you find me?” he asked. Ten shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter…what happened to you? Why didn’t you come home?!” he exclaimed, looking into his brother’s eyes.

“I was mugged and I had no way of getting home” Kun explained. Ten let out another sob as he looked at all the bruises covering his brother’s face.

“Oh Kun” he cried as he reached through the bars and cupped his brother’s face, gently running a thumb over one of the bruises, making the man hiss. Ten quickly pulled his hand away as he looked at the cell.

“Who put you here?” he demanded. Kun shook his head, eyes widening in fear.

“No time to explain. You must go…now!” he urged. Ten shook his head.

“I won't leave you!” he exclaimed. Just then, there was a squeaking of wood as someone descended the stairs. Ten whipped towards the sound as a tall young man with light skin, wine red hair, and brown eyes walked towards him. He was dressed just like Yuta and Sicheng, only he wasn’t wearing a fedora.

“What are you doing here?” he asked calmly. Ten gulped as Kun looked at him with wide eyes.

“Run, Ten!” he ordered. Ten shook his head and stood to his feet.

“Who are you?” he demanded. The man smiled slightly.

“The owner of this mansion and boss of the largest mob in all of Raskiena” he replied. Ten frowned.

“Boss…” he murmured to himself before his eyes widened and he let out a gasp.

“You’re the boss!” he exclaimed. The man chuckled, nodding his head in greeting.

“Indeed, I am” he replied. Ten shook his head before he motioned to Kun in the cell.

“Please, my brother’s hurt! I need to get him home!” he exclaimed. The man shook his head.

“He shouldn’t have trespassed” he replied calmly. Kun shook his head.

“I wasn’t trespassing! One of your men brought me here!” he exclaimed. The man quickly pulled a gun out of his coat and pointed it at Kun.

“Silence” he growled. Ten gasped and quickly ran in front of the gun.

“No, please! Please don’t shoot him, he’s the only family I have!” he cried. The man shook his head again, slowly lowering the gun.

“There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner. He stole from me, he’s a thief” he explained calmly. Ten’s eyes widened.

“Liar!” he shouted, causing the man to quickly raise the gun again and pointed it at him.

“He stole a rose from my garden” he growled. Ten’s eyes widened even farther before he narrowed them and gritted his teeth.

“I asked for the damn rose” he snapped before he shook his head. 

“Please, he will die here…there must be some way I can—” he started when he quickly looked up into the man’s eyes.

“Wait! Take me instead!” he begged. The man blinked in surprise, lowering the gun.

“You’re willing to sacrifice yourself, for him?” he asked. Kun’s eyes widened.

“Ten, no! I won’t let you!” he shouted. Ten then turned to face him, tears streaming down his face.

“But I can’t let you die. We already lost our parents…I can’t lose you too” he explained before he fell to his knees, sobbing. Kun also fell to his knees and reached out through the bars, cupping Ten’s face in his hands.

“Don’t cry, Ten, don’t cry” he soothed, stroking his brother’s cheek. Standing behind them, the man watched for a moment before he took a deep breath and walked over to Ten, grabbing him by the bicep.

“Alright, that’s enough. It’s time for your brother to go” he stated. Ten’s eyes widened and he began to struggle as the man began to drag him away from Kun.

“Kun! No! Stop, let me go, let me go!” he screamed.

“Ten!” Kun cried out, reaching for his brother. 

“Kun!” Ten screamed, struggling against the man’s incredibly strong grip. The man then snapped his fingers, making two tall men with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes appear.

“Taeil, Doyoung, escort this man to the limo” he ordered. The first man, Moon Taeil, and the second man, Kim Doyoung, walked over to the cell and opened it up, each taking Kun’s arms and guided him out of the cell.

“No! Let him go!” Ten screamed, wrenching himself out of the man’s grip, running over to Kun.

“Let him go!” he screamed as he pulled on Kun’s arm, trying to get one of the men to release it, but instead the tall man came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, yanking him away.

“NO!! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!” he screamed as Taeil and Doyoung tightened their grip on Kun’s arms and nearly dragged him up the stairs.

“Kun!” Ten cried. 

“Ten!” Kun called back.

“KUN!” Ten screamed, trying to reach his brother as he struggled against the man’s iron grip around his waist. When the door slammed shut, the man released his hold on Ten, taking a step back as Ten launched himself forward and ran up the stairs, jiggling the knob, only to find that the door was locked from the outside and the only way to unlock the door was with a key, which he did not have. He let out a scream of frustration before he whirled around and stormed down the stairs, storming over to the man, glaring at him as he began to beat on the man’s chest.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ABSOLUTE MOTHERFUCKER! YOU DON’T DRAG PEOPLE AWAY FROM SOMEONE THAT THEY’RE NEVER GOING TO SEE AGAIN! YOU JUST DON’T FUCKING DO THAT!” he shrieked as he stopped hitting the man’s chest and hung his head, letting out a sob.

“You sacrificed yourself” the tall man reminded softly. Ten looked up at him and snarled.

“I had no choice! I couldn’t…I couldn’t just let him rot down here…I already lost my parents” he murmured as tears began to fall and splash against the dungeon floor. The man said nothing as he slowly wrapped his arms around Ten and held him close. Ten froze for a moment before he buried his face into the man’s chest and began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	5. Crazy Kun

Taeil and Doyoung led Kun through the mansion, out the door, down the stairs, and helped him into the limo. Before the limo took off, Kun lashed out and grabbed Doyoung’s arm, making the two men look at him in surprise.

“Please, take good care of him” he begged. Taeil and Doyoung blinked before they nodded.

“We will” they promised. Kun nodded and let go of Doyoung’s arm as Taeil stuck his head into to passenger’s side window.

“He’ll tell you where to go” he stated before he tapped the hood of the limo. The limo then drove away as Taeil and Doyoung turned and walked back up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~

Down in the basement, Ten was still crying into the man’s chest as the man held him.

“You didn’t even let me say goodbye” he sobbed as he clung to the man’s coat.

The man hummed before he pulled away and looked at the young man.

“I know, I’m sorry. But I can show you to your room, if you’d like” he offered. Ten sniffled and wiped away his tears before he blinked.

“My room?” he repeated. The man nodded.

“Come” he ordered, gently taking Ten by the wrist and leading him up the stairs. He then led him down the hall until he came upon a door and pushed it open. He then motioned for Ten to enter and when the young man did, he began to look around. As he looked, the man stood at the door.

“Now, if you need anything, my lieutenants will assist you. The mansion is where you will stay now, so you may visit anywhere except the second floor” he stated. Ten looked over his shoulder at him.

“What’s on the second floor?” he asked. The man’s eyes sharpened.

“It’s forbidden” he growled. Ten flinched at his tone and the man’s face softened.

“You will join me for dinner. That is not a request” he stated calmly as he turned away, closing the door behind him. Ten stared at the closed door before he fell to his knees, too stunned to move or speak.

~*~*~*~*~

In the village tavern, Li Boqin and Zhang Liang were sitting down, both nursing a pint of ale. Li Boqin shook his head angrily.

“Who does he think he is? Ten has tangled with the wrong man. No one says “no” to Li Boqin!” he exclaimed. Zhang Liang rolled his eyes.

“Drama queen” he murmured. Li Boqin sighed deeply.

“Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear” he murmured as he looked down into his pint. Zhang Liang looked over at him before he too looked down into his pint.

“More beer?” he offered. Li Boqin shook his head.

“What for? Nothing helps. I’m disgraced” he grumbled. Zhang Liang groaned.

“Boqin, pull yourself together” he scolded. Li Boqin just sighed and ignored him, making Zhang Liang let out an annoyed huff.

“Boqin, so what if Ten doesn’t like you? There are plenty of other people who would definitely like to get it on with you” he assured. Li Boqin shook his head.

“You don’t understand, Liang. Ten is the only one for me” he mumbled. Zhang Liang groaned.

“Boqin, I’m sorry, but you need to get your head out of your ass” he snapped. Li Boqin’s head snapped up and he looked over at Zhang Liang in shock.

“Excuse me?” he exclaimed. Zhang Liang crossed his arms.

“Get. Your. Head. Out of. Your Ass” he enunciated, speaking slowly so that Li Boqin could understand what he was saying. Li Boqin grabbed the front of the man’s shirt, snarling.

“What did you say to me?” he snarled.

“Ten is just one man! Besides, if he can’t see what an amazing man you are, then he doesn’t deserve you!” Zhang Liang exclaimed, trying to pump up Li Boqin’s ego. Li Boqin blinked and released Zhang Liang’s shirt, sitting back in his chair.

“That is very true…I am amazing” he agreed. Zhang Liang nodded.

“There is no one in the world like you, Li Boqin, and everyone here knows how amazing you are!” he declared, motioning to the tavern, who gave cheers in agreement, validating his point. Li Boqin nodded, smiling slightly.

“Well, when you put it that way…” he murmured. Zhang Liang smiled slightly, still lying through his teeth.

“No one has biceps like you, hunts like you, acts like you, like I said, there is no one like you!” he boasted. Li Boqin grinned.

“That is very true, I am a very fine specimen” he muttered. Zhang Liang nodded.

“Exactly!” he exclaimed. Just then, Kun ran in, still looking horrible from what had happened in the city.

“Help me! Somebody help me!” he cried. An old man looked at Kun in shock.

“Kun? What happened to you?” the man demanded. Kun looked around anxiously.

“Please! Please, I need your help!” he cried, ignoring the question. Zhang Liang frowned.

“What’s the matter?” he asked. Kun turned towards him.

“The mob’s got Ten! He’s at their mansion! We must go. Not a minute to lose!” he exclaimed. Li Boqin frowned.

“The mob…as in the Golden Dragons?” he repeated. Kun nodded.

“Yes! The mob has got Ten!” he exclaimed before he looked into Li Boqin’s eyes.

“Will you help me?” he demanded. Li Boqin smirked.

“All right, boss. We'll help you out” he replied as he crossed his arms. Kun looked up at Li Boqin with relief.

“You will? Oh thank you, thank you!” he thanked. Li Boqin then looked over at the other patrons of the bar and motioned to the old man with his head and they instantly surrounded Kun and threw him out the tavern door, slamming it on his face.

“Crazy Kun. He's always good for a laugh!” one man exclaimed. Li Boqin tapped his foot pensively.

“Crazy Kun, hmm? Crazy Kun. Hmmm? Liang, I'm afraid I've been thinking” he started as he looked at his friend. Zhang Liang raised an eyebrow in surprise before shaking his head.

“A dangerous pastime—” he started.

“I know” Li Boqin interrupted, cutting him off as he thought.

“However, that wacky old man is Ten’s brother, and if I rescue Ten, then maybe Kun will give me his blessing to marry Ten!” he declared. Zhang Liang blinked before he shrugged his shoulder.

“It’s crazy enough to work” he mused. Li Boqin turned and smiled at the man.

“You think so?” he asked. Zhang Liang nodded.

“Yes, I do think so” he answered. Li Boqin smiled and threw his arms around Zhang Liang, hugging him tightly.

“Ah, thank you Liang! You’re amazing!” he exclaimed. Zhang Liang huffed, patting Li Boqin’s back.

“I know” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

Outside of the tavern, Kun sat in the snow, looking around sadly.

“Will no one help me?” he asked himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	6. It's Hopeless

Ten remained locked in his room, still sitting on the floor in a daze. As he sat there, there was a sudden knock at his door. He blinked in confusion before he slowly pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the door, opening it. Two men dressed like the mob boss walked in, one of the men pushing a tea cart while the other man smiled kindly at Ten.

“Hi there” he greeted. Ten blinked.

“Um…hi” he replied. The man who smiled at him smiled even wider.

“I’m Kim Jungwoo and this is Huang Xu Xi” he introduced, motioning to the man pushing the tea cart. 

“You can just call me Lucas” the man pushing the cart stated. Ten nodded in greeting, looking warily at the two lieutenants.

“I’m Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Call me Ten” he replied. The man pushing the cart, Lucas, looked into his scared brown eyes.

“No need to be afraid of us. Jungwoo just thought you might like some tea to calm your nerves” he explained as he poured a cup of tea before handing it to the other man, Jungwoo. Jungwoo then walked forward and handed him the cup. Before he walked away, he placed two fingers underneath Ten’s chin and lifted it so that he was looking into Jungwoo’s eyes.

“My, you are pretty” he cooed. Ten blinked; instead being disgusted by the compliment and shying away from Jungwoo’s touch, he actually blushed. Jungwoo chuckled.

“Cute” he murmured before he walked back over to Lucas, who was watching Ten sip his tea.

“That was a very brave thing you did” he mused. Ten looked up from his teacup.

“You think so?” he asked softly. Jungwoo nodded.

“We heard what you did from Johnny and we all agree, it was very brave” he replied. Ten frowned.

“Who’s Johnny?” he asked. Lucas smiled.

“Johnny’s the man who owns this mansion” he explained. Ten nodded slowly before he sighed deeply.

“But I've lost my brother, my dreams, everything” he murmured. Lucas smiled a small smile.

“Don’t worry, Ten. It'll turn out all right in the end. You’ll see” he soothed before he blinked in surprise and pulled out his phone.

“Shit! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Come Jungwoo!” he ordered as he turned on their heels and walked out of the room. Jungwoo looked over at Ten and waved goodbye before he followed Lucas. Ten blinked before he shook his head.

“Wait!” he cried out. Lucas and Jungwoo stopped and looked back at him.

“Yes?” Lucas asked. 

“That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner” Ten answered. Lucas and Jungwoo looked at him in shock.

“Not going to dinner?” Lucas repeated.

“Oh, but you must!” Jungwoo exclaimed. Ten shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going” he declared. Lucas and Jungwoo looked at one another before they quickly turned on their heels and walked away from the room.

~*~*~*~*~

Down in the dining room, the owner of the mansion, Johnny Seo, was sitting at the head of the table, patiently waiting for Ten to join them. As he was sitting there, Yuta, Sicheng, Taeil, and Doyoung came to join him, sitting down in their respective seats as they too waited for Ten to join them. While they were sitting there, the four men decided to start up a conversation.

“So, do you really think this boy is going to keep his promise and stay here?” Sicheng asked. Doyoung shrugged.

“Maybe…he seems honest about keeping his promise” he replied. Taeil smiled.

“He really does seem nice…he’s cute too” he added. Yuta hummed in agreement.

“He is” he agreed. The others nodded in agreement with his statement and soon the conversation was dropped. After a while, the door to the dining room opened and everyone thought it would be Ten, but instead, it was Lucas and Jungwoo, who looked very nervous.

“Where is he?” Johnny asked calmly, looking at the two lieutenants. Lucas gulped.

“Um…he…uh…he” he stammered.

“Lucas” Johnny called out, lifting his head to look into the man’s eyes. Lucas gulped again.

“Where is he?” Johnny growled. Lucas sighed as he lowered his head.

“He’s not coming” he murmured softly, hoping Johnny would not hear.

“Speak up, Lucas” Johnny ordered. Lucas bit his lip before he looked up into Johnny’s brown eyes.

“He’s not coming” he replied. Johnny was quiet for a moment before he slowly stood up out of his chair and calmly walked out of the room. The six lieutenants looked at one another before they quickly scrambled up out of their seats and ran after their boss.

~*~*~*~*~

Johnny quickly and calmly walked away from the dining room over to Ten’s room, stopping in front of the door. He then knocked on the door, patiently waiting for Ten’s to open the door, which he did.

“I thought I told you to come down to dinner” he stated calmly, fury burning in his eyes. Ten looked calmly up at him.

“I’m not hungry” he replied. Johnny gritted his teeth.

“I order you to come down to dinner” he growled. Ten lifted his chin and glared at him.

“You can’t make me” he declared. Johnny growled and reached out to grab Ten when the young man suddenly surged forward, punching Johnny in the solar plexus before uppercutting him under the chin. When he stumbled backwards and fell on his ass, Ten nodded sharply and closed the door on his face. 

“Holy shit” Sicheng whispered to Yuta as the six of them appeared in the hallway, looking at their boss on the floor.

“What just happened?” Jungwoo asked, shocked. Lucas hummed.

“Looks like Johnny got knocked on his ass” he replied. Johnny growled, clutching at his head with one hand as he pushed himself to his feet with the other.

“You can’t stay in that room forever!” he roared, glaring at the door.

“Yes, I can!” Ten screamed back provokingly. Johnny growled, startling the others.

“Fine! Then go ahead and **STARVE**!” he roared before he turned to his lieutenants.

“If he doesn’t eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!” he spat before he shoved past the men, walking up the winding staircase to the second floor of the mansion. The six lieutenants were quiet for a moment before Doyoung shook his head.

“I’ve never seen Johnny lose his cool like that” he murmured. The others nodded in agreement before Lucas turned towards the door. 

“I feel like we should let him cool off a little bit…” he mused. Taeil nodded.

“I agree. Besides, we need to go put away all that food that Johnny and Ten didn’t eat. It would be a shame if it went to waste” he explained. Sicheng nodded before turning to Yuta.

“Stand outside the door and notify us if he comes out” he commanded. Yuta nodded and took position outside of the door as Sicheng turned back to the others.

“Come on, let’s go” he ordered as he turned back towards the kitchen, the others following behind. 

~*~*~*~*~

On the second floor of the mansion, Johnny stormed into his room and looked around before he started to pace back and forth angrily. 

“I ask nicely, but he refuses. What...what does he want me to do—beg?” he asked himself. He then walked over to another room where three sets of monitors were set up. He typed on a couple of keys and suddenly the computers came to life, showing different rooms in the mansion on the monitor. He then typed on a few more keys and the camera that was hidden in Ten’s room popped up on the screen. The screen revealed Ten in his bedroom, sitting on the floor, knees up to his chest as he clutched at his hair.

 _“God, why did I do that? He’s gonna kill me for sure and then I’ll never see Kun again!”_ he exclaimed before he removed his hands from his hair and buried his face in his knees, beginning to cry. Johnny’s face softened as he watched Ten sob, his heart breaking for the young man.

“No…no, I would never do that” he whispered to the screen, but he knew that it was useless. Ten couldn’t hear him. He sighed as he shut the computers down.

“I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything...but a monster” he whispered to himself. He then shook his head.

“It's hopeless” he muttered as he put his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	7. The Second Floor

Back in the hallway, Yuta was standing guard when Ten’s door creaked open. He turned to see Ten looking at him with wide eyes, almost like a deer in the headlights. Yuta smiled slightly.

“Hungry?” he asked. Ten gulped before he blushed.

“Um…no…” he replied but his stomach was a terrible liar as it growled in hunger. Yuta hummed.

“Sure you’re not” he replied with a small smile before he motioned for Ten to step out of the room. Ten blinked before he slowly stepped out of the room, looking around nervously. Yuta then placed a hand on the small of Ten’s back and led him to the kitchen.

“Come on, I’m sure there’s still food down in the kitchen. And don’t worry, Johnny doesn’t need to know” he assured.

~*~*~*~*~

In the kitchen, the other men were cleaning up when Yuta and Ten walked inside.

“Hello” Taeil greeted, looking up from washing a dish, causing the others to look up in surprise.

“You’re out of your room” Lucas stated. Ten nodded.

“Yeah…I’m sorry, but I’m really hungry. I haven’t eaten since yesterday” he explained. Jungwoo’s eyes widened.

“What the hell?! How are you still standing?!” he exclaimed as he rushed over to Ten and grabbed him by the arm, having him sit down, afraid that he was going to pass out. As he sat there, Ten looked around at the lieutenants.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound rude, but who are you? I’ve only been introduced to Lucas and Jungwoo” he explained. Sicheng looked up from where he was washing dishes and smiled.

“I’m Dong Sicheng” he greeted. Doyoung smiled.

“I’m Kim Doyoung” he added. Taeil bowed slightly.

“Moon Taeil” he greeted. Jungwoo then motioned to Yuta, who was standing next to Ten.

“That’s Yuta Nakamoto” he introduced. Ten looked at all of them before he settled on Yuta and Sicheng.

“You’re the ones who saved me in that alley” he declared in realization. Sicheng nodded while Yuta smiled.

“You’re welcome” he replied. Lucas suddenly clapped his hands, startling everyone in the room.

“Stoke the fire, break out the silver, take out the china” he ordered. The stove suddenly came to life as the others ran over to the drawers, pulling out silverware. Ten gasped in amazement at the stove.

“What the…” he breathed before he looked at Lucas, who smirked.

“The stove is state of the art, where you speak and it does what you tell it to do” he explained. Once he was done washing and drying the dishes, Yuta looked over at him.

“What about what Johnny said?” he asked. Lucas looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

“Fuck what Johnny said. I'm not going to let this young man starve” he snapped. Yuta sighed and crossed his arms.

“Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then—” he started when Jungwoo and Doyoung gasped.

“Yuta, I’m surprised at you. He is not our prisoner. He’s our guest. We must make him feel welcome here” Jungwoo admonished. Doyoung then walked over to Ten and held out a hand.

“This way, Ten!” he exclaimed with a smile. Ten smiled slightly as he took the man’s hand and was pulled out of his seat. He was then led into the dining room with the others following behind. Before Jungwoo could walk through the door, Yuta grabbed his shoulder.

“Just keep it down. If Johnny finds out about this, he’ll kill us!” he hissed. Jungwoo laughed and shook off Yuta’s hand.

“No, he won’t. And besides, what is dinner without a little music?” he asked as he walked out of the door. Yuta blinked before his eyes widened.

“MUSIC?!” he exclaimed, running out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

“No, absolutely not! He can have a nice dinner in the kitchen!” he shouted. Everyone looked at him in shock before Jungwoo looked over at Ten.

“Well Ten, the decision is up to you. Which would you prefer?” he asked. Ten hummed for a moment before he looked over at Yuta.

“I rather like the idea of just having a nice meal in the kitchen. It sounds cozier” he explained. Yuta grinned victoriously before he motioned for Ten to follow him back into the kitchen. The others followed them into the kitchen and they all watched as Ten quickly whipped up a meal large enough for all of them to enjoy. Once he was done, he placed a plate in front of each man and clapped his hands.

“Enjoy” he declared. Everyone thanked him before they began to dig in, each making little hums of happiness as the warm food filled up their stomachs. There was very little talk at the table, since everyone was rather hungry, and it was also a little awkward, since they didn’t really know each other very well.

~*~*~*~*~

After dinner and after everyone had cleaned up, Ten smiled at Yuta.

“Thank you for the meal. It was delicious!” he exclaimed. Yuta blushed, a slight tint on his cheeks.

“Thank you” he replied, a little flustered, which made the others smile at the cute expression that he had on his face. Taeil then pulled out his phone to check the time and gasped.

“Shit, will you look at the time? Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!” he ordered, shooing Ten out of the kitchen. The others then began to walk him back to his room when Ten suddenly stopped and faced them.

“Wait, I can’t go to bed now! It's my first time in a mansion as grand as this one” he explained. Ten raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“So?” he asked. Ten blushed.

“I’d just like to look around, if that’s alright” he murmured. Jungwoo clapped his hands excitedly.

“Oh! Would you like a tour?” he asked. Lucas held up a hand.

“Woo, I don’t think this is a good idea” he stated before he walked over to the young man and leaned in.

“We can't let him go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean” he whispered in his ear. Ten looked at all of them with large, puppy-dog eyes.

“Please? I would love to know about the place that I am staying in” he begged. Lucas sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Fine. But let’s make this quick” he grumbled as he began to walk, the others following. Ten smiled giddily as he quickly followed as well.

~*~*~*~*~

Lucas, Yuta, Doyoung, Taeil, Jungwoo, Sicheng and Ten were walking around the mansion as Lucas lectured on.

“This is one of the oldest mansions in Raskiena. It was passed down from mob family to mob family over the centuries” he explained. As he continued walking, Ten fell behind a little when he noticed a large winding staircase. Jungwoo paused as well and looked over at him.

“Ten?” he called out, gaining the others attentions. They all turned to see Ten beginning to climb the grand staircase, so they quickly ran forward and overtook him, blocking his way. Ten continued to stare up the stairs.

“What's up there?” he asked. Taeil shook his head.

“Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all on the second floor. Dusty, dull, very boring” he replied, trying to steer Ten away from it. Ten raised an eyebrow.

“That’s the second floor?” he asked. Yuta elbowed Taeil in the side before he looked back at Ten.

“Look, kid, you don’t want to go up there” he stated. Ten raised an eyebrow.

“I wonder what he’s hiding up there” he murmured to himself. 

“Hiding? Johnny’s hiding nothing!” Jungwoo exclaimed. Ten looked at him and smirked.

“Then it wouldn't be forbidden, now would it?” he stated with a smirk as he shouldered past them, only he didn’t get very far because the six lieutenants blocked his path again.

“Perhaps you would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…” Doyoung offered. Ten shook his head as he shouldered past them again.

“Maybe later” he replied.

“The gardens, or the library perhaps?” Sicheng suggested. Ten paused in his ascent and looked back at them.

“You have a library?” he asked, eyes twinkling. Lucas and the other’s faces lit up in a smile when they had finally found something that interested Ten.

“Oh yes! Indeed!” Sicheng nodded.

“With books!” Jungwoo added.

“Gads of books!” Yuta exclaimed.

“Mountains of books” Taeil stated.

“Forests of books!” Doyoung giggled.

“Cascades…” Lucas started.

“…of books!” Jungwoo finished.

“Swamps of books!” Sicheng grinned.

“More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper…” Doyoung exaggerated. Ten smiled and motioned for the men to lead the way. Lucas and the others then turned and began to march off, Ten following behind when his curiosity overtook him, and he turned back to the second floor. His excitement began to dwindle, though, when he walked up the stairs and entered the hallway leading to Johnny’s room. As he walked down the hall, he noticed that everything was very clean and immaculate, just like downstairs. As he passed each room, he would open the door and peer inside, but there was nothing to really see. The rooms were neat and tidy, not a single hair out of place. He continued down the hall until he came to the last room. 

“I wonder what’s in here” he murmured as he opened the door, only to let out a gasp of horror. The room was cast with a red light, turning the room red, and in the middle of the room was a metal examiners table, where a drain was placed underneath. Above the table, hanging from the ceiling, were hooks of all shapes and sizes, some occupied by bloodied limbs or some even an entire body. There were tools of all shapes and sizes covering the wall, all sharpened till they gleamed. Ten looked around in horror.

“What the hell…” he whispered as he slowly began to back away, only to bump into something firm. Hands suddenly gripped his shoulders and he let out a scream as he looked over his shoulder, only to find Johnny staring at him.

“I told you to never come here” he murmured softly, calmly. Ten ripped him out of Johnny’s grasp and backed away from him, into the room.

“I didn't mean any harm” he promised as tears began to fill his eyes. As he backed away from Johnny, he accidentally bumped into a corpse, making him gasp in fear as he quickly turned and began to back away from that until he bumped into Johnny again, who clutched tightly at his arms.

“Do you realize what you could have done?” he whispered darkly, tightening his grip. Ten let out a yelp of pain and tried to get away, but Johnny just tightened his grip even more. Ten shook his head as tears streamed down his face.

“Please, let me go” he begged.

“I should have you killed for what you have just seen” Johnny growled into his ear. Ten let out a gasp of fear but before he could beg for his life, Johnny dragged him over to the door and shoved him out.

“Get out” he growled. Ten stood there, frozen in fear, so Johnny pulled out his gun, pointed it at Ten, and cocked back the hammer.

“ **GET OUT!** ” he roared. Ten stared at him one last time before he turned on his heels and ran down the hall. Johnny took a deep, calming breath before his eyes widened and he looked down at the gun in his hand.

“What have I done?” he whispered to himself as he dropped the gun from his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	8. Saving Ten

Ten ran down the staircase and over to the door, startling Lucas, Jungwoo, Doyoung, Taeil, Sicheng, and Yuta as he ran past.

“Ten?” Jungwoo called out.

“Where are you going?” Taeil demanded. Ten shook his head as tears clouded his vision.

“Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!” he shouted as he ran towards the door. The six lieutenants looked at one another before they rushed after him.

“Ten, wait!” Lucas shouted, but it was too late; Ten had already run out the door and slammed it behind him. As silence fell over the mansion, the six lieutenants looked at one another before they ran up the stairs to the second floor, where they found Johnny looking at the gun that was on the ground.

“What did you do?” Taeil demanded. Johnny looked up at him and sighed.

“Ten came up to the second floor and went into the forbidden room. I…I threatened to kill him” he murmured, lowering his gaze. Sicheng’s eyes widened.

“You did what?!” he screamed. Johnny shook his head.

“I shouldn’t have, I know that” he murmured.

“So that’s why Ten ran away?! Because you threatened to kill him?!” Yuta roared. Johnny’s head snapped up and he looked at his men with wide eyes.

“Ten ran away?” he repeated. Jungwoo nodded.

“Yeah, he just ran out the front door” he explained. Johnny stormed forward and looked into his lieutenant’s eyes.

“Where?” he demanded. 

“The forest, I think?” Lucas answered. Johnny shook his head.

“Shit” he spat before he reached down and picked up his gun, shoving it into his holster before shoving past his lieutenants; running down the stairs.

“Johnny?! Where are you going?!” Doyoung exclaimed.

“To save Ten!” Johnny shouted back as he ran over to the front door, threw it open, and ran out, slamming the door behind him.

~*~*~*~*~

Ten ran down the stairs of the mansion and down the long driveway before he began to run into the forest that was very close to Johnny’s mansion. He ran about halfway through the forest when there was a loud growl that stopped him in his tracks. He was blocked by a pack of wolves. He gulped before he steeled himself and picked up a large branch, running towards the wolves. He knocked a few out of the way before he dropped the stick and began running once more, startling the wolves into following him. He continued to run through the forest, running side to side, making the wolves hit the trees (a la Speederbike chase in Return of the Jedi). While he was running, he didn’t realize that he had run onto a frozen lake covered in a thin layer of ice. He thought that he was safe, not realizing that his weight was causing the ice to crack beneath him. Finally, the wolves caught up with him and as soon as two wolves stepped onto the ice, the fragile ice cracked underneath his feet, sending all of them into the icy water. Ten gasped and sucked in a large amount of water before he coughed and pulled himself onto the more solid ice before running into a clearing, thinking he was safe once more. However, fate was not on his side and he was suddenly surrounded by wolves again. Ten looked at the approaching circle of wolves, panicking for a moment before he picked up a large stick once more, ready to fend off their attacks. The wolves just snarled and leapt at him, but he was quick and began to beat away the wolves, only to have one wolf grab the stick and break it in half, leaving him defenseless. While he was weaponless, another wolf leapt at him and tackled him to the ground, nipping and snapping at his neck. His eyes widened before he used a lot of his strength to shove the wolf off and away from him. He then stood to his feet, ready to fight when a third wolf leapt at him from behind and tackled him to the ground before biting him in the shoulder and slashing him in the back. He screamed in pain and tried to push the wolf off him, but the wolf was much stronger than his weakened state. The wolf just snarled and took another bite into his shoulder before it clawed at his back, shredding it more. Suddenly, there was a “crack” and a gunshot resounded throughout the forest. The wolf on top of Ten made a yelp of pain before it fell off him, flopping on its side as blood pooled from underneath it. Ten looked up and gasped when he saw Johnny run into the forest, his gun in his hands.

“Johnny” he whispered, watching as the mob boss ran to stand between himself and the rest of the wolves, snarling. The wolves growled before they lunged at Johnny, but Johnny just continued fire his gun until all the wolves laid dead at his feet. Once the wolves were dead, Johnny looked over at Ten, who was looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Ten!” he shouted, putting his gun back in his holster before running over to the young man.

“Ten. Ten, stay with me” he begged, reaching out and cupping the young man’s face.

Ten just smiled weakly at him before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious from the large amount of blood loss. Johnny growled and gritted his teeth as placed one arm underneath Ten’s leg and the other underneath his torso, careful not to touch the claw marks. He then cradled him close to his chest as he walked out of the forest and walked back to the mansion.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the mansion, Johnny carried Ten up the stairs to his bedroom, placing him down gently on his side on the bed. While Johnny was making him comfortable, Lucas, Jungwoo, and Yuta walked into the room. Yuta walked over to the fireplace and lit the wood, Lucas poured some hot water into a bowl, and Jungwoo handed Johnny a rag, some bandages, and ointment. Once they had made sure that Johnny had his supplies and that the room was comfortable, they walked out, lingering around the doorway, just in case Johnny needed something. As Johnny placed the rag in the hot water before placing it on Ten’s shoulder, Ten let out a hiss as he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Johnny, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re awake” he murmured as he placed the rag on his shoulder. Ten yelped in pain as the water touched the open wound.

“It hurts” he whimpered. Johnny rolled his eyes.

“If you'd hold still, it won’t hurt as much” he replied. Ten shook his head.

“I’m not even moving!” he exclaimed. Johnny sighed as he dipped the rag back into the water and placed it on the shoulder bite, wiping away the blood.

“If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened” he stated calmly. Ten looked over his shoulder at him and glared.

“Well if you hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have run away” he snapped, voice quivering.

“Well, you shouldn't have been on the second floor” Johnny replied, growing angry. 

“Well, you should learn to control your temper!” Ten shouted, tears pooling in his eyes. Johnny opened his mouth to bring out another point, but found that he had none, so he just snapped it shut, sulking. He then sighed and placed the rag back into the water before moving to the shoulder wound once more.

“Now, hold still. This is gonna hurt like a bitch” he murmured as he placed the rag on the wound. Ten let out yelp and buried his face in the pillow as pain coursed through his body.

“Sorry” Johnny whispered. Ten just shook his head as Johnny continued to clean his wounds.

“Thank you for saving me” he whispered as Johnny move the rag from his shoulder to his torn back. Johnny stopped cleaning and looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he shook his head and continued cleaning.

“You’re welcome” he murmured. After he had cleaned the wounds, he quickly placed ointment on them before bandaging them, making sure that nothing could infect them. Once they were bandaged, he stood up and turned to walk away when a hand suddenly gripped his wrist. He froze and looked back to see Ten, who had shifted so that he was lying on his other side, staring at him with sleepy eyes.

“Stay…please” he whispered. Johnny blinked before he nodded and sat down next to the bed, placing a hand over Ten’s. Ten smiled sleepily at him as he settled against the pillow and shut his eyes, chest rising and falling until it slowed to a steady pattern. Once he was fast asleep, Johnny smiled fondly before he turned towards the door and motioned for Lucas, Jungwoo, and Yuta to come forward. Once they had done so, Johnny ordered them to replace the water and rag and bring him new ones. The three lieutenants nodded and quickly did what they were ordered, soon coming back with new rags and hot water bowl. Johnny nodded his thanks before he took one of the rags and soaked it in the hot water, wringing it out before he turned and looked at Ten’s peaceful sleeping face.

“Aiya” he muttered before he reached out and began to clean the drying blood off the young man’s face, making sure that there was nothing left of the wolf’s blood that had been sprayed on him. Once his face was clean, Johnny moved to cleaning his neck and arms, making sure that they were clean too. After he had cleaned Ten’s face and arms, he took a clean rag and patted those places that he had cleaned dry, making sure that the young man felt clean and not disgusted. Once he had done that, he placed the rags and bowl off to the side before he reached out and brushed Ten’s bangs out of his face before he settled next to the bed, watching him. From the doorway, Johnny’s lieutenants were watching their interaction with interest. Something was blooming between those two. They could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	9. Heart to Heart

Back down in the village, all was quiet in the tavern, except for Li Boqin, Zhang Liang, and Doctor Ma Han, the doctor from the insane asylum.

“I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while” she started, glancing at Li Boqin, who pulled out a sack and tossed it in front of him. Ma Han pulled open the bag, smiled at the content, then looked up at Li Boqin.

“Aah, now I'm listening” she purred. Li Boqin nodded and cracked his knuckles.

“It’s like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Ten, but he needs a little persuasion” he explained.

“Turned him down flat” Zhang Liang interjected. Li Boqin glared at him and Zhang Liang just shrugged his shoulders. Li Boqin let out a huff before he turned back to Ma Han.

“Everyone knows his brother's a lunatic, even though he is the sheriff of this town. He was in here tonight raving about how the Golden Dragons took Ten…” he murmured. Ma Han shook her head.

“Kun is harmless” she argued. Li Boqin waved his hand, dismissing her comment.

“The point is, Ten would do anything to keep him from being locked up” he explained. Zhang Liang snickered.

“Yeah, even marry him!” he suggested. Li Boqin glared at him again and Zhang Liang glared back at him, daring him to do something. Ma Han stroked her chin.

“So, you want me to throw his brother in the asylum unless he agrees to marry you?” she asked. Both Li Boqin and Zhang Liang nodded. Ma Han grinned wickedly.

“Oh, that is despicable. I love it!” she exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~

At the cottage, Kun was packing up, almost like he was leaving on a journey.

“If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that mansion and somehow I'll get him out of there” he grumbled to himself as he placed the pack on shoulder, only to be stopped by a knock at the door. He frowned and walked over to the door and opened it to find Zhang Liang, Li Boqin, Ma Han, and the rest of the village outside.

“Hello, Mr. Qian” Li Boqin greeted with a pleasantly evil grin.

~*~*~*~*~

Back in the mansion, after Johnny had stayed with Ten until he had fallen asleep, he walked over to the door and stared at his lieutenants.

“Make sure he is comfortable” he ordered before he stepped past them and walked down the stairs. The six lieutenants then walked inside and over to the bed and when Ten moved to tuck Ten in, the young man awoke and pushed himself to a sitting position, hissing as he did so.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Yuta asked. Ten shrugged before he winced.

“Probably” he replied before he looked at the six lieutenants.

“I know this is a weird question, but why do you guys work for Johnny if he’s so…mean?” he asked. Taeil chuckled.

“When he was little, Johnny was never cruel or mean. He was a giggly and happy little boy, unlike his father, who was a cruel and ruthless man. When his mother passed away, the whole dynamics of the family changed. After the funeral, Johnny’s father forced him to work for him and as time went on, began training Johnny to become a cold and cruel and ruthless leader like him. When he finally died, Johnny took over the business, fired or killed all of his father’s old goons, we’re not really sure which one, then hired us. We’re all he has now. We’re practically his family. And we like working for him, honestly” he explained.

“Johnny is really nice once you get past his cold exterior” Doyoung added. Ten huffed before he hung his head.

“Why doesn’t he like me?” he asked softly. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you say that?” he replied, crossing his arms. Ten waved his hands.

“Well, we always seems to be fighting and he’s constantly pointing his gun at me” he grumbled. Sicheng huffed.

“If Johnny didn’t like you, he wouldn’t have personally hauled ass out of the mansion to rescue you. He would have sent one of us to get you back” he explained.

“And he wouldn’t have personally tended to your wounds either” Jungwoo added. Ten blinked.

“But—” he started when Yuta walked over to the bed and sat down, placing a gentle hand on Ten’s knee.

“Ten” he started, making the young man look over at him.

“Hmm?” he replied. Yuta smiled gently.

“You may not know this, but you scared Johnny when you ran out of the mansion” he stated softly. Ten blinked.

“What do you mean, I scared him? He’s a mob boss, he shouldn’t be worried about someone like me” he murmured. Yuta smiled gently.

“And yet, he was” he stated. Ten huffed.

“If he was so worried about me when I ran, maybe he shouldn’t have scared me and yelled at me” he grumbled. Yuta nodded.

“Yes, he shouldn’t have done that, I agree with you on that” he agreed before he looked Ten in the eyes.

“But Ten, I don’t think you understand this: Johnny thought you were _dead_ when he brought you back to the mansion. You had lost so much blood during your fight with the wolves that he thought you weren’t going to make it. You should have seen the look of relief on his face when you finally woke up” he explained. Ten was quiet as he stared at him before he bowed his head.

“Oh” he murmured.

“You also gave us quite the scare too, Ten. We thought you had died as well” Jungwoo added, tears shining in his eyes. Ten looked up at him with wide eyes before he felt tears begin to prickle in his eyes.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to scare you all…” he apologized as the tears began to fall. Yuta smiled gently as he carefully pulled Ten in for a hug.

“Shh…don’t cry. We forgive you” he murmured, gently stroking Ten’s hair. Ten whimpered before he buried his face in Yuta’s chest, sobbing softly. The other men quickly got off the ground and surrounded Ten, murmuring soft words of comfort, even Taeil offered some words of comfort. They continued to murmur soft words until Ten finally had cried himself to sleep, since he was already sore and exhausted from his “adventure” earlier. Once he was fast asleep, Yuta quickly and quietly moved him so that he was comfortably lying down in Johnny’s bed with the covers tucked up to his chin. After he was comfortable, Yuta motioned to the others to quietly follow him out of the room, allowing Ten some peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	10. Something There

The next day, after a goodnight’s rest, Ten was sitting in the garden, reading a book while Johnny and the others were watching him from the second-floor balcony. 

“I've never felt this way about anyone” Johnny murmured as he watched the young man turn the page of his book.

“You should do something for him” Sicheng suggested. Johnny looked over at him.

“Like what?” he asked. Yuta shrugged.

“You could do all the typical romantic gestures, but you don’t do typical romance” he teased. Johnny chuckled.

“You’re right, I don’t” he replied before looked back over the balcony at Ten, who was still engrossed in his book, and his eyes widened.

“I’ve got it!” he declared, quickly walking away from the balcony. The others looked at one another before they shrugged. They figured it was better to not question Johnny’s idea.

~*~*~*~*~

After Ten had finished reading outside, he walked inside, only to be greeted by Johnny, who motioned for him to follow him. Ten frowned before he slowly followed the man down the hallway, where they stopped in front of a large door. He froze and took a step back, afraid that it would be like the torture room up on the second floor. Johnny looked back and saw the fear in his eyes, which made him run up to him and gently grasp him by the biceps.

“Ten…look at me” he instructed. Ten looked at him, brown eyes fearful, and he smiled slightly.

“It’s not like the room upstairs, I promise” he soothed. Ten looked at him skeptically before he took a deep breath and nodded.

“Okay” he whispered. Johnny nodded as well.

“Close your eyes” he ordered. Ten raised an eyebrow at him but followed his orders and shut his eyes. Johnny smiled a little wider this time as he gently took his wrist and led him over to the door, pushing it open with one hand as he led inside, then had him stand in the middle of the room.

“Alright, you can open your eyes” he declared. Ten opened his eyes and let out a gasp of shock. Surrounding him were walls and walls full of books, more than he had seen in his entire life. 

“Do you like it?” Johnny asked. Ten tore his eyes away from the books and looked at him with a huge smile.

“It’s wonderful” he replied. Johnny looked at all the books and smiled slightly.

“Yes, I suppose it is” he agreed. He then looked back at Ten, who was still staring at the library in awe.

“If you like it so much, then it’s yours” he declared. Ten looked at him in shock.

“Wait…seriously?” he gasped. Johnny nodded. Ten looked away from him at all the books before looking back at him.

“Have you read them all?” he asked. Johnny looked at the books and scoffed.

“Not all of them. Some of them are in Greek” he replied before he turned and walked off.

“Was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?” Ten called out, making Johnny stop and look back at him before chuckling.

“Maybe” he replied before he began walking again. Ten laughed softly and shook his head before a thought popped into his head and he ran after Johnny, throwing his arms around his waist. Johnny froze as Ten rested his forehead against Johnny’s back.

“Thank you” he whispered. Johnny blinked in shock before his face softened and he placed his hands on top of Ten’s.

“You’re welcome” he whispered back.

~*~*~*~*~

As they stood like that, Yuta, Jungwoo, Taeil, Doyoung, Sicheng, and Lucas were watching from the door.

“Look!” Jungwoo whispered loudly enough for the others to hear.

“Jungwoo, we have eyes, we can see” Yuta replied sarcastically. Sicheng lightly slapped him on the shoulder before he looked back at Johnny and Ten.

“Johnny looks happy” he mused.

“He really does” Lucas agreed. Taeil then cleared his throat, making the others look at him.

“Come. We have dinner to prepare” he declared as he walked away from the library. The others nodded and quickly followed him, giving Johnny and Ten some much needed privacy.

~*~*~*~*~

That evening, while they were having dinner, Ten hadn’t really touched his food but instead was devouring a book, which was clutched tightly in his hands as his eyes scoured the pages. Johnny watched him with interest, smiling softly at the look of concentration on his face.

“What are you reading?” he called out. Ten looked up, startled, before he blushed.

“O-oh. Um…just reading about the history of the mob in Raskiena. I just want to know a little about the people that I am going to be living with, that’s all” he explained. Johnny smiled and stood up from where he was sitting at the head of the long table, picked up his plate, and walked over to where Ten was sitting, sitting next to him.

“What would you like to know?” he asked. Ten looked at him in shock, but soon questions were flowing out of him, making Johnny smile as he tried to answer the questions as best as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	11. Tale as Old As Time

The next morning, after breakfast, Johnny and Ten walked out of the mansion and into the garden as snow began to fall. As they were walking, just enjoying each other’s company and the lightly falling snow, Johnny looked over at Ten.

“Ten, what did you like to do when you were little?” he asked. Ten looked over at him in surprise.

“What did I like to do?” he repeated. Johnny nodded. Ten hummed.

“Um…well, when I was little, I loved to dance” he replied. Johnny’s eyes widened and he smiled slightly.

“You danced?” he replied. Ten nodded.

“I did ballet and my older brother Kun sang. We were into the arts for years until…” he explained before he suddenly stopped, eyes filling with tears. Johnny frowned and looked over at him, gently placing a hand on his arm.

“Until?” he asked gently. Ten glanced over at him and sniffled, let out a teary laugh as he wiped his eyes.

“Sorry. Until my parents died. Or were murdered, to be correct” he replied. Johnny looked at him with wide eyes before he gently took him by the wrists and led him over to a nearby bench, gently sitting him down.

“Your parents were murdered?” he whispered, horrified. Ten nodded.

“Yeah, they were. That’s when Kun and I realized that following our dreams of becoming singers and dancers weren’t going to pay bills for us and Kun really wanted to know how and why our parents were murdered, so he went into the Academy and worked really hard, so he’s now the Oswaeria police chief. Police work never really interested me, but I would always try to help Kun out whenever he got stuck with a cases and whatnot” he explained with a small smile. Johnny smiled as well, slightly, before he frowned.

“How many cases were the Golden Dragons involved in?” he asked. Ten frowned, thinking about it.

“Quite a lot, actually. It gave Kun and his lieutenants a real headache every time the family got involved in a crime, mainly because that meant that there wouldn’t be very many witnesses or evidence, so it was always a challenge for him. But he enjoyed it and I enjoyed working with him, so it wasn’t all that bad” he replied. Johnny hummed.

“I’m sorry that my family caused so much trouble for your brother” he apologized. Ten shrugged.

“It’s alright” he assured. Johnny hummed again before he crossed his arms.

“Did your brother ever figure out why your parents were murdered?” he asked. Ten looked over at him and nodded.

“Yeah, he did” he replied. Johnny frowned.

“And?” he asked. Ten said nothing and continued to keep looking down at his hands, tears coming to his eyes as he thought about the reason. Johnny noticed his silence and felt his heart break a little, so he just pulled Ten in for a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. Ten blinked before he leaned into the embrace, burying his face in Johnny’s chest. He didn’t cry, he was out of tears to shed, so he just stayed quiet as he leaned against Johnny while he held him.

~*~*~*~*~

After staying out there for almost an hour, Ten wanted to go inside and warm up, since he was beginning to shiver against Johnny’s body. Johnny nodded and removed his arm from around Ten, standing to his feet as he held out a hand to him, which he took gratefully. They then walked back to the mansion, Johnny heading towards the kitchen while Ten headed to the library, grabbing a book off the shelf as he walked in. He then walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, opening the book. Johnny then walked into the room, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, and walked over to where Ten was sitting.

“Here” he offered. Ten looked up in surprise before he took the mug, smiling up at Johnny.

“Thank you” he replied. Johnny nodded before he sat down next to him in another chair and took a sip of the hot drink. He then set it down and picked up one of the books that was next to his chair. The two men sat in comfortable silence, reading, and as they read, Ten kept sneaking glances over at Johnny.

_‘I wonder why he’s being so nice to me…’_ he wondered to himself before he shook his head and smiled.

_‘Maybe this is his way of apologizing…he didn’t have to, but I appreciate the gesture’_ he continued before he went back to reading, taking sips of his hot chocolate every now and then. Meanwhile, from the library door, Johnny’s lieutenants were watching them sit together comfortably, something that they had never seen Johnny do before, since he was always keeping tabs on all his enemies. They hadn’t seen him this relaxed since he was a child.

“Well who’d have thought?” Sicheng murmured. Lucas smiled softly.

“Well bless my soul” he added. Doyoung grinned.

“And who’d have known?” he asked.

“Well who indeed?” Yuta replied.

“And who’d have guessed they’d come together on their own?” Taeil mused.

“It’s so peculiar” Jungwoo agreed as they all continued to watch Johnny and Ten read in content silence, all of them smiling because their boss was finally happy.

~*~*~*~*~

That evening, in his bedroom, Johnny was showering while Yuta and Sicheng were waiting outside.

“Are you excited Johnny?” Sicheng called out.

“I’m not sure I can do this” Johnny called back over the roar of the shower. Yuta rolled his eyes.

“What the hell? You’re Johnny Seo, the most feared man in all of Raskiena, and you’re scared of a dinner date?” he exclaimed.

“You’re not the one who locked Ten’s mugged and injured brother in a prison cell all because he took a damn flower from your garden” Johnny shouted back. Sicheng looked over at Yuta and inclined his head.

“He’s got a point” he replied. Yuta groaned before he ran a hand through his hair.

“You’ll be fine, Johnny. You obviously like him and Ten obviously seems to like you” he stated. There was silence as they heard the shower shut off before Johnny stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist.

“Do you think so?” he asked. Yuta rolled his eyes again.

“Yes! Oh my God, you are so dense. Yes, he likes you!” he exclaimed. Johnny hummed but didn’t reply as he walked over to his closet and began to pull out his usual outfit: black pants, black dress shirt, black gloves, and black shoes. When Yuta and Sicheng saw what he was pulling out, their eyes widened.

“Oh no, absolutely not” Sicheng declared. Johnny looked over his shoulder and frowned.

“Why not?” he replied. Sicheng gave him a look.

“You want to impress him, don’t you?” he asked. Johnny sighed.

“Fine, fine, pick whatever you want” he grumbled. Yuta and Sicheng nodded, quickly heading towards the back of his closet where they kept a special outfit that they had made for him years ago. When they pulled it out, Johnny’s eyes widened.

“What the hell is that?!” he exclaimed. Yuta smirked.

“What you’re wearing tonight” he declared. Johnny frowned as he looked over what his lieutenants were holding up: a beautiful rich blue coat and vest embroidered with intricate gold patterns, all topped off with a white jabot.

“You want me to wear that?” he exclaimed. Yuta and Sicheng nodded.

“Trust us, you’ll look great in it” Ten assured. Johnny sighed before he stood up and walked over to them, grabbing the jacket and pants before heading back into the bathroom. After he changed, he walked back out, making Yuta and Sicheng gasp.

“Wow…I was right, you do look great” Sicheng complimented as Yuta cracked his knuckles.

“Now, let’s see if we can do something about that hair” he mumbled as he walked over to Johnny and shoved him back into the bathroom, Sicheng following behind.

~*~*~*~*~

Up on the second floor, Lucas and Jungwoo were helping Ten get ready as well.

“Are you excited?” Jungwoo asked as he rummaged through the wardrobe. Ten shrugged, wincing as the wound on his shoulder pulled a little.

“I’m a little nervous, but I think it’ll be fun” he replied. Lucas nodded as he started to brush Ten’s hair, making it soft and silky.

“I think so too. Jungwoo, did you find the outfit yet?” he called out. Jungwoo nodded as he pulled out a beautiful gold suit, showing it to Ten, who gasped.

“It’s beautiful” he breathed. Lucas and Jungwoo smiled.

“I’m glad you think so. Now, quickly get dressed then come back here so that we can style you up a bit” Lucas declared. Ten nodded and took the beautiful suit, staring down at it.

“Um…I don’t mean to be rude, but my shoulder still hurts to raise so…could you help me?” he asked, looking back at Lucas and Jungwoo. The two men gasped.

“How could we be so stupid! We completely forgot!” Jungwoo exclaimed, running over to Ten.

“Sorry Ten” Lucas apologized as he followed Jungwoo and helped him dress Ten. Once he was dressed, Lucas led him over to the vanity and sat him down in the chair.

“Alright now, let’s do something about this hair” he murmured as he took a brush and brushed Ten’s hair to make it softer before styling it to perfection, taking a step back when he was finished.

“So? What do you think?” he asked. When Ten looked at himself in the mirror, he gasped. He looked completely different than how he looked a few minutes ago.

“Wow…” he whispered.

“You’re ready” Jungwoo declared with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~

After he had gotten dressed, Johnny walked out of his room and down the stairs, waiting for Ten to finish getting ready. As he was waiting, he heard a soft cough, so he turned to see Ten at the top of the second-floor stairs, dressed in the beautiful gold suit. His eyes widened and a smile graced his face as he watched the young man descend the stairs to stand before him.

“You look gorgeous” he complimented, making Ten blush.

“Thank you” he murmured. Johnny then held out his arm, which made Ten blush even deeper as he took the man’s arm and was led into the dining room, where they sat down at a table full of delicious food. As Johnny and Ten sat down and began to eat, from the side, Yuta, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Doyoung, and Lucas began to play instruments while Taeil cleared his throat and began to sing a rather beautiful melody. As they were eating, Johnny and Ten were talking animatedly, sometimes about their hobbies, other times about their families. After they had finished eating, Johnny quickly stood up and walked over to Ten, holding out his hand. Ten looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Johnny, what—” he started when Johnny smiled softly.

“Dance with me” he murmured. Ten blinked before he took Johnny’s hand and was led out of the dining room into a large ballroom, which Ten didn’t even know existed. When they entered, Johnny then pulled Ten into a waltz, which surprised him. He wasn’t surprised that Johnny could waltzed, but he had never waltzed before (like I said, he did contemporary), so he was a little unfamiliar with the dance style. From the corner of the room, the others had migrated so that they could continue to play while Taeil continued to sing. The two men continued to dance and with every step, Ten became more and more comfortable with the dance, and Johnny could tell from his movements that Ten was slowly getting into it, which made him smile. As Taeil sang, he smiled as he watched the two men dance, happy that Ten, a literal nobody, made Johnny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	12. Evermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Evermore from Beauty and the Beast if you wanna feel during this chapter

After they had danced, Johnny led Ten through large French doors out onto the balcony right outside of the ballroom, under a starry sky. Ten walked away ahead of Johnny and stared out at the world before him, smiling at the soft glow of the moon. As he looked up at the moon, Johnny looked over at him and sighed.

“Ten…are you happy here? With me?” he asked. Ten blinking, startled out of his staring, before he looked over at Johnny.

“Yes” he replied before he looked back off into the distance. Johnny frowned as he reached out to place a hand on Ten’s arm.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly. Ten sighed deeply as he hung his head.

“I just want to see my brother again. I miss him. I just want to know he’s okay” he replied honestly. Johnny hummed before he sighed.

“Well, I don’t think I have any way to check on him from here so…you’re going to have to visit him yourself” he stated. Ten froze before he slowly looked over at him.

“What?” he whispered. Johnny smiled sadly at him.

“I keep tabs on everyone…there are cameras all over the city and all over this mansion, but anything outside of the city, I have no way of knowing what goes on. So, if you wish to see your brother, you must go to him” he explained. Ten blinked and turned to fully face him.

“Johnny, what are you saying?” he demanded softly. Johnny sighed.

“I’m saying…you’re free. You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. If you wish to see your brother, then you can leave. I’m not going to stop you” he replied. Ten gasped and quickly reached out, grabbing Johnny’s hand.

“Are you sure?” he whispered. Johnny nodded, not looking Ten in the eyes.

“Yes” he croaked. Ten smiled as he squeezed Johnny’s hand.

“Thank you” he whispered as he stood up and began to walk towards the door when Johnny turned to face him.

“Ten” he called out. Ten froze and turned to look at him.

“Yes?” he replied. Johnny smiled sadly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of keys, tossing them to Ten, who easily caught them.

“There’s a motorcycle by the side of the mansion. Take it and go see your brother” he ordered. Ten’s eyes filled with tears before he smiled and nodded, quickly running away from Johnny and out of the ballroom, past Lucas, Yuta, Sicheng, Taeil, Doyoung, and Jungwoo.

“Ten, where are you going?” Sicheng exclaimed. Ten ignored them and continued to run out of the dining room and towards the front door, bursting through them. The six lieutenants looked at one another before they dashed after him, running out of the mansion doors to see Ten getting on Johnny’s motorcycle and starting it, driving down the driveway and away from mansion.

“Ten! Come back!” Jungwoo shouted, but Ten was too far away to hear them. They all looked at one another again before they ran back towards the ballroom, bursting through the French doors that led to the balcony.

“Why the _fuck_ is he driving away?!” Doyoung spat, glaring at Johnny as he watched Ten drive away.

“I let him go” he whispered, voice broken. The others gasped.

“You what? Johnny, how could you?” Jungwoo shouted. Johnny shrugged.

“I had to” he replied. Lucas shook his head.

“Yes, but why?” he demanded. Johnny sighed as he turned to face his men.

“Because he wanted to go see his brother” he explained. Yuta opened his mouth to protest when Johnny sighed again.

“And because I love him” he murmured. Everyone looked at him, completely gobsmacked, as he turned away.

“Leave me” he whispered. Doyoung opened his mouth to protest this time when Taeil placed a hand on his arm and shook his head, gently pulling him out of the door.

“Come on” he urged, shooing the others away as well. The six of them looked at Johnny sadly as they walked away and once they were gone, Johnny let out another sigh and shook his head, feeling useless.

“Why…why did I let him go?” he wondered aloud to himself as he looked out over the balcony, watching Ten drive away from the mansion. As he watched him leave, rare tears began to fill his eyes, and he let one fall as Ten continued to ride farther and farther away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be short, but I hope you enjoy it! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	13. Kill the Beast!

After hearing Johnny’s decision, his lieutenants were talking down in the foyer of the mansion, giving their boss some space.

“I can’t fucking believe he did that” Doyoung spat, still pissed.

“And to think, he was finally happy” Sicheng murmured.

“It’s been so long that Johnny actually felt love for someone” Taeil added. Yuta hummed in agreement.

“Ten must have been someone very special to Johnny to let him take his bike and just leave” he mused. 

“If you love someone, you must set them free” Lucas quoted. Jungwoo shook his head as tears filled his eyes.

“I always hated that saying” he choked before tears streamed down his face and he began to cry. Lucas sighed as he walked over to Jungwoo and pulled him into a hug, holding him. Sicheng pinched the bridge of his nose and hung his head as tears streamed down his cheeks, a few drops splashing to the floor. Yuta stood next to him, looking up towards the ceiling, sniffling as tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes. Taeil then looked over at Doyoung, who was furiously trying to hold back his hears, but he could tell that they were threatening to fall. He sighed and shook his head as he walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm.

“Doyoung, are you—” he started when Doyoung suddenly threw his arms around him and buried his face in his chest, sobbing. 

“I actually liked Ten, Taeil. I actually liked him, damn it” he sobbed. Taeil smiled sadly as he held him, stroking his back.

“I liked him too, Doyoung. I liked him too” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

Down in the village, the villagers were leading Kun towards Ma Han’s carriage, Li Boqin and Zhang Liang not too far behind.

“Boqin…are you sure this is such a good idea?” Zhang Liang asked, glancing over at Li Boqin.

“Of course it is” Li Boqin replied. Zhang Liang shook his head.

“I don’t know…it’s just that he’s our boss…” he started when Li Boqin turned on him, snarling.

“Do you want to get locked up with him?!” he snapped. Zhang Liang’s eyes widened in shock.

“No” he exclaimed. Li Boqin nodded before he clapped Zhang Liang on the shoulder.

“Now, are you with me or against me?” he asked calmly, a silent threat underneath the question. Zhang Liang sighed sadly.

“With you” he murmured. Li Boqin smirked and squeezed Zhang Liang’s shoulder before he turned around, just in time to see Ten enter the village on Johnny’s bike, dressed in his beautiful gold suit. When he saw what was going on, he quickly turned off the bike and got off, storming over to Li Boqin.

“What the hell are you doing?” he growled him. Li Boqin smiled.

“Hello Ten. We’re just taking your brother away so that he can get help” he explained. 

“Don’t worry Ten, we’ll take good care of him” Ma Han assured as she walked over to her carriage. Ten shook his head and snarled.

“My brother’s not fucking crazy. And he doesn’t need help” he growled. Li Boqin scoffed.

“He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn’t we?” he asked, turning to the crowd.

“Yeah!” the crowd shouted. Ten shook his head before he rushed over to the carriage and stood in front of Ma Han, spreading his arms so that he was blocking her from his brother.

“No, I won’t let you” he growled. Li Boqin rolled his eyes and ignored him as he looked over at Kun.

“Tell us again, Kun, who took Ten?” he demanded. Kun looked at him with serious eyes.

“I already told you, the mob took Ten” he spat. The crowd laughed as Li Boqin rolled his eyes.

“Well, you don’t get much crazier than that” he mused. Kun frowned.

“It’s true, I tell you” he shouted as Ma Han waved her arms, sending two of her orderlies to walk around Ten and pick up Kun.

“Take him away!” Li Boqin ordered as Zhang Liang stood at his side, a look of shame on his face. Kun growled as he struggled in the orderlies’ hands.

“Let go of me!” he roared.

“No, you can’t do this!” Ten shouted at Ma Han. However, Ma Han just waved her hand and walked away, dismissing him. When she walked away, Li Boqin walked over to Ten.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Ten. It’s a shame about your brother” he sneered. Ten glared up at him, brown eyes burning.

“You know he’s not crazy, Li Boqin” he snarled. Li Boqin smiled.

“I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if…” he started, making Ten’s eyes narrow.

“If what?” he demanded. Li Boqin grinned wolfishly.

“If you marry me” he replied. Ten’s eyes widened.

“What?!” he exclaimed. Li Boqin nodded.

“One little word, Ten. That’s all it takes” he explained. Ten snarled and shoved Li Boqin away from him.

“Go fuck yourself” he shouted. Li Boqin shrugged.

“Have it your way” he dismissed as he turned and walked away slowly, playing hard to get. 

“Let go of me!” Kun shouted out as he was being thrown into the asylum wagon. Ten growled.

“I was taken by the mob, you asshole! My brother is telling the truth!” he screamed, startling everyone in the village. Li Boqin blinked as he looked at Ten with concern.

“What do you mean, he’s telling the truth?” he demanded. Ten huffed.

“I was taken by the mob. I took my brother’s place so that he wouldn’t have to spend his life there and so that he could get medical help because he had gotten mugged in the city. The boss is really nice and so are his lieutenants” he explained. The villagers looked at him as if he had devil horns growing out of his head.

“The boss was…nice?” one woman repeated. Ten looked over at her and smiled.

“Oh yes. Johnny was a little scary at first, but he must be, since he’s one of the deadliest mob bosses in Raskiena, but once you get past that cold and tough exterior, he’s very sweet” he explained. Li Boqin frowned at him.

“If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster” he sneered. Ten spun and glared at Li Boqin.

“He's no monster, Boqin. You are!” he growled. Li Boqin shook his head.

“He's as crazy as Kun” he grumbled before he turned to the villagers.

“That man and his men will come into the village and kill off your children in the night!” he shouted. Ten’s eyes widened.

“No! No, he’s not like that” he assured. Li Boqin then grinned evilly.

“We're not safe 'til he and his men are drowned in their own pool of blood. I say we kill him!” he declared. The rest of the village nodded, shouting “Kill him” many, many times. 

“We're not safe until he's dead” one man said.

“He'll come stalking us at night!” another replied.

“He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free” a third man cried. Li Boqin grinned maliciously.

“Then it’s decided. We must kill this monster!” he declared. Ten’s eyes widened and he quickly ran over to Li Boqin, slapping him rather harshly.

“I’m not letting you hurt Johnny!” he snarled. Li Boqin snarled back at him and grabbed him by the arm.

“If you're not with us, you're against us. Throw him in with Kun” he ordered. Two men then opened the door and grabbed Ten from Li Boqin’s grip, tossing him inside with his brother, slamming and locking the door behind them.

“We can't have them running off to warn the creature!” Li Boqin exclaimed.

“Li Boqin, you sick bastard, let us out!” Ten shouted from the wagon. Li Boqin then turned to the crowd.

“We'll rid the world of this monster. Who's with me?” A chorus of “I am’s” came from the crowd. Li Boqin grinned as he raised his hands, rallying the crowd, before hopping on his police bike and drove out of the village, Zhang Liang at his side on his own bike. The crowd roared with cries as they began to follow him towards the mansion on scooters, or in cars, or on some sort of transportation, carrying whatever sort of weapon they had, whether it be gun, rifle, or common tools. As they headed towards the mansion, Li Boqin let out a loud laugh.

“Isn’t this fun, Liang?” he asked, glancing over at the man. Zhang Liang gave him a strained smile and watched as he pulled ahead of all of them. Once he was gone, the police officer shook his head.

“There's a beast running wild, there's no question, but I fear the wrong monster's released” he muttered before he gunned his engine and followed after Li Boqin, who led them into the forest, heading straight for the mansion.

~*~*~*~*~

Inside the wagon, Ten was shaking with anger as he paced back and forth.

“I need to warn Johnny. God damn it, this is all my fault” he shouted. When he couldn’t think anymore, he stopped pacing and slumped to the ground.

“Kun, what are we going to do?” he whimpered. Kun knelt and squatted next to him, looking at him with concerned eyes.

“We'll think of something” he soothed. Ten growled before his eyes widened and he quickly walked over to his brother and reached out, unpinning a little golden flower that his brother always wore on his jacket.

“Ten, what are you—” Kun started when Ten walked over to the door of the wagon and stuck his arm out, searching for the lock before he slipped the pointed part of the pin in, trying to pick the lock. Once he had successfully unlocked the door, he kicked open the door and jumped out, helping his brother out after him.

“You did it! You brilliant, brilliant boy!” Kun exclaimed, pulling Ten into a hug. Ten grinned before his face quickly turned serious and he pulled away, looking into Kun’s eyes.

“Kun, I have to—” he started, looking towards Johnny’s mansion. Kun smiled and nodded his head.

“Go” he ordered gently. Ten smiled brightly and threw his arms around his brother’s neck before he ran over to Johnny’s motorcycle and turned it on, riding towards the mansion, fire burning in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Deep in the forest, the crowd was heading closer to Johnny’s mansion, armed and ready to kill. At one point, some of the men stopped and chopped at one of the trees, sawing it down to create a large battering ram. They then drove up the driveway to the mansion and parked their cars before they got out, heading straight up the stairs towards the door. While majority of the villagers were heading up the stairs, some of the others helped one another undo the large battering ram that they had made from the top of one of the villager’s cars and carried it towards the door.

~*~*~*~*~

In Johnny’s mansion, in the foyer, Johnny’s lieutenants were sitting around, moping.

“I miss Ten…he really brightened up the mansion” Jungwoo mumbled. Suddenly, there was a banging at the door, making everyone look up in surprise.

“Is that Ten?” Doyoung asked, hopeful. Taeil frowned as he walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, only to find the mob of villagers.

“We’ve got company!” he shouted. The others nodded and quickly ran over to one of the rooms, throwing open the doors to reveal a room full of weapons. They each took a Thompson 1928 and a hand-gun, hiding the guns on their person before they ran out of the room and up the stairs, lining the landing. They then pointed their guns at the door, ready to fire.

“Hold your positions” Lucas ordered.

~*~*~*~*~

Outside the mansion, Li Boqin was also issuing orders.

“Take whatever you want, but remember, the boss is mine!” he shouted.

~*~*~*~*~

Back inside the castle, Johnny’s lieutenants were standing on the landing, eyes burning as they stood at the ready, ready to defend their home and their boss.

~*~*~*~*~

Outside, the mob was getting antsy as they started to bang against the mansion door with the battering ram, ready to get their hands on the “evil” mob boss.

~*~*~*~*~

While his men were standing on the landing, Johnny remained on the balcony, looking over the world.

_“Johnny, the mansion is under attack!”_ Yuta’s voice crackled from the walkie-talkie in his watch, but he was too deep in thought to hear it or even if he did hear it, he didn’t care.

“Let them come” he whispered, hanging his head.

~*~*~*~*~

After continuous banging against the door, the mob finally succeeded in breaking in, only to find an empty foyer.

“What the…” one villager started as they slowly walked inside.

“Ehem” a voice called out, making the villagers freeze before looking up to see Johnny’s lieutenants smiling darkly at them.

“Hello” Sicheng greeted before he and the others pulled the triggers on their machine guns, letting all hell break loose.

“Hit the deck!” Zhang Liang shouted as he and the other villagers dove out of the way to make sure that they weren’t hit by the rapid gunfire. As Johnny’s lieutenants were firing their weapons, making a mess of the entrance, Li Boqin somehow managed to slip pass, only getting nicked on the shoulder as he began his search for Johnny. Meanwhile, further back, Ten was driving dangerously fast towards the mansion, hoping that he wasn’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!
> 
> Also, have y'all watched NCT 2020 Year Party? Oh my god, they all look so good and Shotaro and Sungchan look so good! I'm so happy they're here!


	14. Saving Johnny

Finally, after their guns had run out of ammo, Lucas, Jungwoo, Sicheng, Yuta, Doyoung, and Taeil stared down at the villagers; some were hurt, others were dead, and majority of them just looked like they had shit themselves.

“This is why you don’t try to take on the mob” Taeil growled. The villagers nodded and the six lieutenants looked at one another before they sighed and descended the stairs, standing before the villagers.

“You’re following a mad man” Sicheng declared as he surveyed the crowd before him.

“Some on you got hurt because of his actions. We will help those who are injured. Those who died because of this man’s actions will have to be taken home and given a proper burial” he continued. The villagers nodded as he smiled, this time a happy and bright smile.

“Alright, who has the worst injuries? We’ll attend to you first” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

While they were attending to the wounded, Li Boqin continued to search the mansion until he finally found Johnny standing outside on the ballroom balcony. His eyes widened as he quickly raised his gun and took aim, cocking back the hammer. Johnny turned at the sound and looked at Li Boqin, eyeing him up and down before he huffed and turned back to look out at the world. Li Boqin growled as he pulled the trigger, hitting Johnny in the shoulder, making the man cry out in pain as he quickly turned to glare at Li Boqin.

“How dare you” he growled as he slowly reached up and placed his left hand over his right shoulder, pressing his hand into the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Li Boqin just laughed as he placed his hand on the slide and pulled back sharply until it stopped, forcing him to release it.

“Ready to die today, you monster?” he purred.

~*~*~*~*~

While Li Boqin had his gun pointed at Johnny, Ten drove up the driveway to the mansion, parked the bike, then ran up the steps, much to the shock of the villagers.

“Ten?” one villager whispered.

“It’s Ten!” another villager exclaimed softly. Ten ignored them and looked around the foyer, trying to figure out where Li Boqin went, since he didn’t seem him among the villagers.

“Ten!” Doyoung shouted, gaining his attention. He turned towards him and saw that he and the others were tending to some injured villagers.

“What happened?” he demanded. Doyoung shrugged.

“We got a bit trigger happy and hurt some people, so we’re trying to tend to their wounds as best as possible” he replied. Ten nodded before he looked around again.

“Where’s Li Boqin?” he demanded.

“Who?” Jungwoo asked, raising an eyebrow. Ten sighed.

“A man with light skin, brown hair, and green eyes” he replied. Just then, he heard the click of a gun from behind him, so he froze, as did the others.

“Turn around” a voice ordered. Ten slowly turned to see Zhang Liang pointing his gun at him, sadness in his eyes.

“Liang” he breathed. Zhang Liang nodded.

“Hey Ten. Sorry to do this, but I just have to distract you long enough so that Li Boqin can kill the boss” he explained. Ten’s eyes widened before he shook his head.

“Liang, you don’t have to do this. Boqin’s an asshole. Why are you helping him?” he exclaimed. Zhang Liang shook his head.

“Honestly, I have no idea. And come to think of it, I’m tired of saving his ass” he declared as he clicked the hammer back into place before handing the gun over to Ten.

“Take that fucker out. He was getting on my nerves” he stated. Ten grinned as he took the gun and pulled back sharply on the slide before releasing it.

“Thanks” he thanked before he ran off, searching everywhere before he ran into the ballroom and saw Li Boqin and Johnny out on the balcony, Li Boqin about to shoot Johnny. His eyes widened and he quickly ran forward.

“NO!” he screamed before he tackled Li Boqin to the ground. Johnny’s eyes widened and he quickly picked up the gun that Ten had dropped when he tackled Li Boqin.

“Ten” he whispered as he watched Li Boqin and Ten scuffle and roll around on the ground, throwing punches at one another. At one point, Li Boqin got a good punch to Ten’s face, making him cry out and fall back, clutching at his face. Li Boqin then stood up and pointed his gun at Johnny, sneering as blood trickled out of his nose.

“Were you in love with him, monster? Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?” he spat. Johnny growled and pointed Ten’s gun at Li Boqin, which made Li Boqin’s eyes widened.

“Oh, so now you want to fight? Well, you’re too late, because Ten is mine” he shouted when suddenly Ten stood up and grabbed him around the neck, putting him into a chokehold. He gasped and dropped his gun as he began to scramble at Ten’s arm as the man tightened his grip around his neck.

“Let me go. Let me go! Please, Ten, please don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything, anything!” he begged. Ten growled before he released his hold on Li Boqin, who collapsed to his knees as he sucked in deep breaths of air, and stepped around him, walking over to Johnny.

“Get out Boqin. And never come back” he spat over his shoulder before he turned to Johnny, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Ten…you came back” he whispered. Ten smiled softly as he nodded.

“Of course I did” he murmured before he noticed Johnny’s injured shoulder. 

“Johnny, you’re hurt!” he exclaimed. While he was fussing over Johnny’s shoulder, he wasn’t paying attention to Li Boqin, who stood to his feet and reloaded his gun, pointing it at his back. Just as he cocked the hammer, Ten quickly grabbed the gun from Johnny’s hand and spun around, pulling the trigger with practiced ease. Li Boqin’s eyes widened as the bullet caught in his stomach and before he could do anything else, Ten had reloaded the gun and fired once more, this time, straight between the eyes. Li Boqin’s mouth fell open as he fell backwards onto the stairs, blood pooling around him from the stomach and head wound. Ten stared at the body, panting harshly, while Johnny looked at him in shock.

“Ten?” he whispered. Ten blinked and shook himself out of whatever trance he was in, and looked down at Li Boqin’s dead body before looking at the gun in his hand. He let out a gasp as he dropped the gun before swooning and passing out. Johnny’s eyes widened and he quickly ran forward, catching the young man before he hit the hard concrete, not caring if he got blood on the suit. As he held him, he lifted his wrist up to his mouth.

“Lucas, Jungwoo, Sicheng, Yuta, Taeil, Doyoung. Ballroom. NOW” he barked. Within minutes, the six lieutenants were running towards the ballroom, stopping short when they saw Li Boqin’s dead body on the stairs.

“What the—” Taeil started when Johnny cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

“Ten killed him, protecting me. This must have been his first kill because he fainted right afterwards” he stated, motioning to the young man in his arms. 

“Why is there blood on his suit?” Doyoung asked. 

“It’s mine. Li Boqin shot me in the shoulder” Johnny replied before he looked at his men.

“Yuta, Sicheng, I want you to take Ten to my bedroom. Get him cleaned up and out of those bloody clothes. I don’t want to remind him of what happened. When he wants to talk about it, we will. In the meantime, get him some clean clothes and burn that suit. I’m sure we can always have a new one made” he declared. Sicheng and Yuta nodded as they walked forward and took Ten out of Johnny’s arms, Yuta taking him instead. Sicheng followed behind him, eyeing Li Boqin’s dead body with disgust. Once they were out of the room, Johnny looked at Lucas and Jungwoo. 

“I want this body disposed of. Burn it, if you must” he ordered. Lucas and Jungwoo nodded before they walked over to Li Boqin and each took an arm, dragging him down the steps and through the ballroom, leaving a bloody streak as they left. Johnny sighed.

“I’m going to have to get that cleaned” he grumbled before he finally looked at Taeil and Doyoung.

“How many casualties?” he asked, for he had heard the gunfire. 

“A few dead, more injured. We tried to bandage as many injured as we could, but we just told the villagers to take their dead back and give them a proper burial. I’m sure that they can deal with the injured somehow” Doyoung replied. Johnny nodded.

“Good” he murmured, swaying as he stood to his feet. Taeil frowned.

“Are you okay, Johnny?” he asked. Johnny nodded.

“Fine, just blood loss. It needs to be looked at” he stated. Taeil and Doyoung nodded.

“Come, let’s get you clean up” Taeil suggested as he and Doyoung walked over to Johnny and offered him their arms. Johnny smiled as he took their offered arms and slowly walked out of the ballroom, ignoring the blood trail on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	15. Partners In Crime

After what happened in the ballroom, Sicheng and Yuta carried Ten to Johnny’s bedroom and placed him down on the bed, quickly undressing him. Once they had gotten off the suit, Sicheng took one of Johnny’s sweaters and slipped it over Ten’s head while Yuta walked over to the fireplace and threw the suit onto the fire, watching as the fire ate away at the fabric until it was nothing more than charred ash. He then walked back to the bed and looked down at Ten before shaking his head.

“You are something else, Ten” he murmured. Sicheng looked up at him and nodded.

“Isn’t he? I don’t think we’ve ever met someone like him before” he replied. 

“Of course we haven’t” a voice called out, making Yuta and Sicheng turn to see Johnny walking into the room, shirt off and shoulder bandaged. The two men’s eyes widened in shock.

“Are you alright?” Yuta exclaimed. Johnny shrugged with his good shoulder.

“I’m fine. Got shot at, that’s all. All in a day’s work” he replied as he walked over to the bed and sat down. 

“You can go. I’ll watch him” he declared. Sicheng and Yuta nodded, turning and walking out of the room as Johnny looked over at an unconscious Ten. He then reached out and took his hand in his, stroking the back of it.

“Thank you. For saving me” he whispered before he turned to look at the fire.

“You’re welcome” a soft voice croaked. Johnny’s eyes widened and he turned to see Ten looking at him with tired eyes, a small smile on his face.

“Ten” he breathed. Ten’s smile widened slightly.

“Johnny” he replied. Johnny quickly stood up and hovered over him, cupping his face with his other hand.

“Ten…are you alright?” he whispered. Ten nodded as he leaned into Johnny’s warm touch.

“I think so…what happened?” he murmured. Johnny smiled as he sat down next to the bed, stroking Ten’s cheek.

“You passed out after you killed Li Boqin” he explained. Ten was silent before he sighed.

“So that was real…it wasn’t a dream” he murmured. Johnny shook his head.

“Afraid not” he replied. Ten was quiet as he stared at his hand carefully held in Johnny’s and that made Johnny a little concerned.

“Ten? What’s the matter?” he asked. Ten shook his head.

“I didn’t mean to” whispered. Johnny frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Ten continued to speak.

“I didn’t mean to kill him…it was just that he was going to kill you and I couldn’t let that happen, I just couldn’t” he blubbered before he burst into tears, sobbing softly. Johnny’s eyes widened and he quickly let go of Ten’s hand, standing to his feet. Ten didn’t even realize that he had moved until he felt the bed dip on his right side and suddenly was turned so that he was facing Johnny, who looked at him with sadness in his eyes. He then pulled him into a hug, very careful of his back as he wrapped his arms around him. Ten paused for a moment before he buried his face in Johnny’s chest and began to cry, the tears falling in streams as sobs wracked his body. Johnny hushed him as he gently carded his fingers through Ten’s silky hair.

“Hush Ten, hush now. I’m here, I’m fine, everything’s going to be alright now” he soothed as he held Ten close, feeling the sticky tears against his chest.

“Shh…shh Ten, Li Boqin can’t hurt us any longer” he murmured, making Ten let out a whimper. Johnny then sighed as he cuddled Ten closer to himself before pulling the blanket over the both of them, shutting his eyes. After a while, Ten settled down and snuggled into Johnny’s embrace, shutting his eyes as well. Soon the two men were fast asleep, wrapped in each other’s embrace.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, after Johnny, Ten, and the others had gotten a good night’s rest, they all met in the foyer and looked around.

“This place will definitely need to be renovated” Johnny declared. The others nodded.

“We can start that right away” Lucas assured.

“Could you start with the ballroom?” Ten asked. Sicheng nodded.

“Sure. We’ll go out and buy the supplies now” he replied, motioning for the others to follow him out of the mansion. Once they were gone, Johnny looked over at Ten.

“Alright Ten, I have to know, where did you learn to fight like that? And shoot a gun?” he asked. Ten was quiet for a moment before he sighed.

“So…I was born into a family, like you” he admitted. Johnny’s eyes widened but he stayed quiet and let Ten speak.

“My parents were part of this mafia family called the Sun Yee Oh, one of the largest triads in Madriedor. From the time we were able to walk, there was either a knife or a gun in Kun and I’s hands and we learned basic self-defense from day one. Which is why Kun did so well in the Academy, because he already had the basics down from being trained by the triads when he was younger, so he could move on and do more difficult moves and techniques. As for me, well, because I preferred dancing, they trained me to be a spy, since I could maneuver and contort my body the way no one else could. Of course, I still learned how to throw knives and put bullets between people’s eyes, but that’s beside the point” he explained before he looked at Johnny, who was studying him with narrowed brown eyes. 

“What?” he asked, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. Johnny said nothing before he smiled and shook his head.

“It all makes so much sense now” he murmured. Ten raised an eyebrow.

“Does it really?” he asked. Johnny nodded.

“A little, yes” he replied. Ten then placed his hands on his hips and gave him a look.

“Are you saying I don’t look like I was mafia born and raised?” he asked. Johnny chuckled and shook his head as he walked over to the young man and reached out, gently caressing Ten’s cheek with his thumb.

“You just seem innocent, that’s all” he replied. Ten smiled slightly as he leaned into Johnny’s touch before he gave Johnny another look.

“Well, you have first-hand experience in knowing that I am not as innocent as I look” he teased. Johnny hummed.

“Indeed” he agreed before he looked into Ten’s kind brown eyes.

“Ten…are you happy here? With me?” he asked. Ten frowned as he looked at him.

“What? Yes, of course I am. I love being here with you” he replied. Johnny smiled at the response as he knelt down on one knee.

“I’m very glad to hear that” he murmured as he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it, revealing a gold band. Ten gasped and looked at Johnny in shock.

“Johnny—” he started.

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband and partner in crime?” Johnny interrupted, winking at the last part of the question. Ten’s eyes filled with tears as he let out a little chuckle.

“Of course!” he exclaimed. Johnny then took out the band and slipped it onto Ten’s finger before he wrapped his arms around his waist and spun him around. Ten let out a cry of delight before he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Johnny’s, the two men smiling as they looked into each other’s eyes. Johnny then leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Ten’s eyes widened before they closed in pleasure and he slowly wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, holding him close as they kissed.

~*~*~*~*~

After months of renovations, Johnny and Ten invited the entire village to come and celebrate their wedding. 

~*~*~*~*~

When they first told Kun about the wedding and engagement a few months back, the Sherriff was not exactly thrilled at the thought of having a mob boss as his brother-in-law, but when he saw the way Ten opened up around Johnny and the two were constantly bantering or laughing with one another, he figured that Ten’s happiness went over his own thoughts and judgement. And besides, Kun hadn’t seen Ten this happy in years, so he couldn’t really say no anyways.

~*~*~*~*~

All throughout the mansion, there was laughter and music, something that had not filled the home in a long time. In the ballroom, Yuta was playing the piano, Lucas was playing the violin, Jungwoo was playing the flute, Sicheng was playing the cello, and Doyoung was playing the harp while Taeil sang. Standing next to them was Kun and even Zhang Liang, whom Ten had decided to invite, since he did decide to not kill Ten or his friends, so he thought that the man could use a second chance. The two men, and Johnny’s lieutenants, smiled fondly as they watched Johnny and Ten dance on the dancefloor, neither man taking their eyes off each other. Johnny then pulled Ten closer and rested his forehead against his new husband’s forehead, the two smiling softly. They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	16. Ten's Backstory

After the celebration and all of the guests had gone home, Johnny’s lieutenants were cleaning up the mansion while Johnny led Ten out onto the ballroom’s balcony, sitting him down on the concrete bench outside.

“As a honeymoon gift, is there anywhere that you would like to go?” Johnny asked. Ten was quiet for a moment before he nodded.

“Could we…could we go to Madriedor?” he asked. Johnny raised an eyebrow at the very shy request, but he smiled and nodded his head anyways.

“Of course. We’ll leave tomorrow” he declared. Ten nodded before he frowned.

“Would…would it be possible to leave tonight?” he asked sheepishly, almost afraid that Johnny would say no. Johnny looked at him, a little shocked, before a soft smile graced his face.

“I’ll contact my pilot and see if he would be willing to take us tonight” he replied before he reached out to cup Ten’s face in his hands. The young man looked up at him with tears in his eyes and Johnny smiled softly before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t ever be afraid to ask” he murmured before he pulled away and stood up, pulling out his phone to try and contact his pilot for his personal jet. While he was on the phone, Ten looked out into the inky sky, a small smile on his face. When Johnny got off the phone, he walked back over to Ten and touched his shoulder, startling the young man out of his thoughts.

“Wonho said that he could make a special trip for us. So go pack your bags, we’re leaving for Madriedor” he declared with a smile. Ten let out a gasp as he jumped up and hugged Johnny tightly.

“Thank you!” he exclaimed, hugging his husband tightly. Johnny blinked in shock before he hugged Ten back and nuzzled his face in his shoulder.

“You’re welcome” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, Johnny and Ten were in Johnny’s private plane, flying over to Madriedor. Soon, they touched down on a private airstrip and a car was waiting for them when they stepped off the plane. Johnny led Ten over to the car and opened the door for him, waiting for him to get seated before he slammed the door shut and walked over to the driver’s side, getting into the driver’s seat.

“So, where to?” he asked, looking over at Ten. Ten looked down at his hands, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

“Aoyama Cemetery” he whispered. Johnny blinked in surprise at the request but he just typed in the directions to the cemetery into his phone and drove off. It did not take them very long to reach the cemetery and as soon as Johnny parked, Ten unbuckled his seatbelt and flung open the door, running out. Johnny’s eyes widened and he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, opening his car door as well.

“Ten! Wait!” he exclaimed, following after his husband, who was carefully running through the cemetery, making sure to run alongside the rows of headstones until he came upon the row that he was looking for. He then dashed down the row until he stopped in front of two headstones and sunk to his knees. Johnny soon appeared next to him, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

“Johnny…meet my parents” Ten whispered, motioning to the headstones before him. Johnny blinked and stood straight before he bowed in greeting.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you” he murmured to the headstone. Ten smiled as he reached out to brush away some leaves that had were surrounding the base of the headstones.

“Father, Mother, this is Johnny. He’s one of the most feared mob bosses in all of Raskiena” he murmured to the headstone. Johnny’s eyes widened at the introduction as he stood straight once more. He was not expecting that introduction from Ten.

“I know he sounds scary, but he’s really kind to me and I love him” Ten continued. Johnny froze and looked down at his husband, who was looking up at him with tears in his eyes. He smiled and reached out, placing his hand on top of Ten’s head before he turned back to the headstone.

“I love your son and I will protect him with my life” he declared softly. The wind suddenly picked up around them, even though there was no wind before, almost as if his parents was giving him their blessing. Ten’s eyes welled with tears as the wind gently caressed his face and he let out a little sob.

“Thank you” he whispered before he stood up and looked at Johnny, who was smiling fondly at him. He then threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly as he buried his face in his shoulder. Johnny smiled as he hugged Ten back, giving him a comforting squeeze before he led him back to the car. When they entered the car, Ten wiped his eyes as Johnny turned on the car.

“So, where to now?” he asked. Ten looked over at him.

“Just follow my directions, okay?” he asked. Johnny shrugged.

“Alright, you know this place better than I do” he replied. Ten chuckled before he told Victor to back out of the cemetery and start driving. They drove for almost half an hour, Ten directing Johnny where to go. After half an hour of driving, they came upon a small house in what looked like an abandoned lot. They got out of the car and Ten smiled sadly as he walked over to the house and opened the door, which he knew would be unlocked. Johnny frowned but followed after him, looking around at his surroundings. 

“Where are we?” he asked. Ten looked around at the house, smiling sadly, before he walked over to a table covered in sheet music, notebooks full of compositions, music theory books, and old ballet shoes.

“This was where I used to live” he murmured as he stared down at the table, tears welling in his eyes. Johnny turned to face him and noticed the tears, which scared him.

“Ten? What’s wrong?” he exclaimed, walking over to his husband, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ten sniffled as a tear fell from his eye onto his dance shoes.

“I’m just thinking of my old life and…and how much simpler it was back then” he replied softly as he looked around, noticing shelves and shelves filled with old trophies, old photos of him and Kun as children, old hymnals, and old photo albums, full of pictures of him and Kun.

“All these trophies…some of them were mine from dance competitions and some of them were Kun’s, whenever he won singing competitions” he continued before he sniffled again as more tears fell, dripping onto the covers of the notebooks.

“It’s so easy to remember…yet harder to move on… knowing that the Madriedor of my childhood is…gone” he whimpered as he finally let out a sob, squeezing his eyes shut to try and stop the tears. Johnny’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled Ten to his feet and into a hug, placing a hand on the back of his head and guided it to his shoulder, holding it there as he held him tightly.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea” he murmured as Ten sobbed into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Ten finally calmed down and composed himself. Once he had calmed down, Johnny kissed his temple before he pulled away and looked around the house.

“It a beautiful home…it must have been so inviting” he murmured. Ten chuckled as he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

“It really was…full of laughter and music” he replied. Johnny smiled and looked over at him before his smile faded.

“Ten…what happened to your parents? How did they die?” he asked softly. He had asked this question once before, but Ten hadn’t given him an answer. Ten sighed as he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

“Well…my parents were pretty high ranking members in the Sun Yee On. They were vanguards, or 438s, as the triads liked to call them. But one day, there was a hit and apparently there was a raid at the house where the boss and some of his officers were working. And my parents were there. A spy had apparently infiltrated the triad and leaked where the boss and his lieutenants would be, so a rival family basically put a hit on the house. The day that it happened, Kun and I were at school, since my parents still wanted us to have normal lives, but about half-way through school, Kun and I were pulled out and one of the Straw Sandals were there and they basically told us that another triad had blown up the house that our parents and the boss and a few other officers were working in. And no one survived. So Kun and I were officially orphans that day. Since we were only children, we couldn’t just…leave, so we stayed with the triad until we were eighteen and then we moved to Raskiena. Kun then went into the Academy to become a police officer, mainly because he wanted to find out who killed our parents and why and because he wanted to get away from the life that the triad brings. He didn’t want that for himself and he didn’t want that for me” he explained before he bursts into tears once more, burying his face in his hands. Johnny was silent as he watched his husband sob his heart out into his hands before he stood up and walked over to him, standing before him. Ten looked up, frowning as Johnny held out his hand to him. He slowly reached out and placed his hand in Johnny as the man pulled him to his feet. 

“Johnny—” he started when Johnny pulled him in for a hug, gently cradling his neck in his hand once more. Ten was silent before he buried his face in Johnny’s chest, wrapping his arms around the mob boss’s waist. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever before Ten pulled away and looked into Johnny’s brown eyes.

“Thank you for taking me here…I haven’t been here in years” he whispered. Johnny smiled as he pressed a kiss to Ten’s forehead.

“Anything for you” he murmured. They then walked out of the house, only to be stopped by a couple of men dressed in all black with black masks covering their face.

“Give us your money” one of the men ordered. Johnny growled and stepped forward while Ten hung behind him, eyes wide.

“Please, we don’t want any trouble—” he started when a bullet hole appeared between each man’s eyes. Johnny’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled his gun out of his holster and raised it while Ten blinked.

“What the—” he whispered.

“No one attacks a Sun Yee On and lives to tell the tale” a voice suddenly called out, making Johnny point his gun at the shadows as two men, a tall young man with light skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes, and a tall young man with light tan skin, ash gray hair, and brown eyes, stepped out of the shadows, both men holding a sniper rifle.

“Stay right there” Johnny growled, cocking his gun. The men raised an eyebrow but did what they were told as Johnny took a step forward.

“Who are you?” he demanded. The men smirked before the man with the light brown hair looked over at Ten.

“Ten-ge! We never thought we’d see you again!” he exclaimed. Ten frowned as he stared at the two men before his eyes widened and he took a step forward, placing a hand on Johnny’s arm, making the man look over at him.

“Ten?” he asked as Ten walked in front of him and stood before the two men.

“Xiaojun? Yangyang?” he whispered. The two men, Xiao Dejun, and Liu Yangyang, both nodded, making Ten laugh out loud before he ran over to them, giving them both big hugs.

“Look at you! Look at how big you’ve gotten!” he exclaimed as he pulled away, gently cupping both Xiaojun and Yangyang’s face with a hand.

“How have you been? Your shots are getting better” he praised. Xiaojun smiled.

“Thanks! We’ve only learned from the best” he teased. Ten rolled his eyes.

“Yah! You know Kun is the better shot!” he exclaimed before he frowned.

“How did you know I was here?” he asked. Yangyang smirked.

“We have our ways, come on Ten-ge, you should know that by now” he replied. Ten huffed before he put his hands on his hips.

“Have you moved ranks yet or are you still 49s?” he asked. Xiaojun and Yangyang smiled. 

“We moved up! We’re now Red Poles!” Xiaojun exclaimed. Ten let out a laugh.

“Oh, I’m so proud of you!” he exclaimed as he threw his arms around the two young men. When they pulled away again, Xiaojun motioned to Johnny, who was standing behind Ten, putting his gun back in his holster.

“Who’s that?” he asked. Ten smiled and looked back at Johnny, holding out his hand to the older man. Johnny smiled and walked over, taking Ten’s hand as he stood next to him.

“Xiaojun, Yangyang, meet Johnny Seo, Boss of the Golden Dragons. He’s my husband” he explained. Xiaojun and Yangyang’s eyes widened before they both smiled brightly.

“Ah! Ten-ge got married?! That’s so exciting!” Yangyang exclaimed as Xiaojun nodded.

“The others were always so sure that between you and Kun, you would marry into a family” he teased. Ten blushed while Johnny looked over at the two dead thieves.

“Nice shots” he praised. Xiaojun and Yangyang immediately straightened at the praise before they both smiled.

“Well, we had a good teacher” Yangyang explained, motioning to Ten, whose blush deepened.

“Yah! Stop it!” he exclaimed. Johnny chuckled as he looked over at Ten, reaching up with the hand that wasn’t holding Ten’s, and gently pinched Ten’s cheek.

“Aw, my Ten’s such a good teacher” he teased. Ten’s eyes widened and he playfully smacked away Johnny’s hand.

“Yah! Not you too!” he exclaimed, laughing. As Johnny and Ten laughed and teased each other, Xiaojun and Yangyang smiled. It was nice to see their friend and teacher smiling and happy, especially after what happened to his parents all those years ago.

“Well, we would love to stay and chat, but we’ve got to get back. We can tell the others that the patrol went well and that we ran into an old friend” Xiaojun declared. Ten’s eyes widened.

“I knew you didn’t know I was here! You brats!” he exclaimed. Xiaojun and Yangyang laughed as they began to walk towards the shadows.

“Bye Ten-ge! Say “hi” to Kun for us!” Yangyang called out.

“And Hendery too!” Xiaojun added. Ten nodded.

“I will!” he replied before he frowned.

“Wait, who?” he asked. Xiaojun stopped walking and turned to face him.

“Huang Guanheng. Also known as Hendery. Kun’s lieutenant. He’s one of us” he explained. Ten’s eyes widened.

“WHAT?!” he exclaimed. Yangyang nodded.

“Yeah. He’s one of us. One of the lieutenants sent him to keep an eye on you and Kun. You know, make sure that you’re safe and protected and stuff like that” he explained. Ten blinked and shook his head.

“My God” he breathed. Xiaojun and Yangyang smiled.

“See you Ten-ge! Be safe!” Xiaojun bid before he and Yangyang stepped into the shadows and out of sight. Once they were gone, Ten shook his head.

“All this time…even after we left…the triad’s still looking out for us” he murmured. Johnny looked over at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” he asked softly. Ten looked over at him and shook his head.

“Honestly? I don’t know” he replied. Johnny hummed before he squeezed Ten’s hand again.

“Let’s go home, hmm? It’s been a long day” he murmured. Ten nodded and allowed himself to be led to the car, which they then drove to the airport. Once they arrived, the two men got on the place and headed back to Raskiena.

~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived in Raskiena, Wonho was patiently waiting for them. He then drove them back to the mansion and once he dropped them off, Ten and Johnny raced up the steps and slipped into the mansion, careful not to wake the others. They then quickly walked up to the second floor and over to Johnny’s room. They then undressed and climbed into bed, Johnny pulling Ten close.

“I love you” he murmured. Ten smiled as he snuggled into Johnny’s embrace.

“I love you too” he replied before they both soon fell fast asleep, wrapped in each other’s embrace, small smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	17. A Normal Day

The next morning, when they went down to breakfast, they found that Jungwoo, Taeil, Doyoung, Yuta, Lucas, and Sicheng were all sitting at the table, looks of annoyance on their faces.

“Where did you two go last night?” Lucas asked calmly. Johnny and Ten froze.

“What?” Johnny asked. Yuta glared at him.

“Oh, don’t give us that. We know you two left last night, don’t think we didn’t notice. All we’re asking is where did you go and why did you not tell us?” he replied. Ten and Johnny were silent for a moment before Ten sighed and sat down, Johnny coming up behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders.

“We went to Madriedor” he replied. The six lieutenants before him frowned.

“Madriedor? Why Madriedor?” Doyoung asked.

“It’s where I’m originally from. I was missing home and I wanted to see my parents” Ten explained. 

“Oh, so you and Kun live here while your parents are back in Madriedor?” Jungwoo asked innocently. Ten smiled sadly.

“Yeah…I guess you could say that” he replied. The six lieutenants looked at him in genuine confusion before Yuta’s eyes softened in realization.

“Oh…oh Ten, I’m so sorry” he apologized. Sicheng looked over at him.

“Why are you apologizing?” he asked. Yuta motioned to Ten.

“His parents are dead” he explained. The others looked at Ten with wide eyes.

“What?” Lucas whispered. Ten nodded.

“My parents died when Kun and I were young” he explained. 

“Do you…do you mind if we ask how?” Taeil asked gently. Ten glanced back at Johnny, who nodded encouragingly, before he sighed.

“Alright…but I have to tell you a story first” he replied. The others nodded and patiently waited for Ten to collect him before he cleared his throat.

“I was born…into a family, like this one. My parents were pretty high ranking members in the Sun Yee On, which was the triad I was born into. They were vanguards, or 438s, as the triads liked to call them. But one day, there was a hit and apparently there was a raid at the house where the boss and some of his officers were working. And my parents were there. A spy had apparently infiltrated the triad and leaked where the boss and his lieutenants would be, so another triad basically put a hit on the house. The day that it happened, Kun and I were at school, since my parents still wanted us to have normal lives, but about half-way through school, Kun and I were pulled out and one of the Straw Sandals were there and they basically told us that another triad had blown up the house that our parents and the boss and a few other officers were working in” he explained. He thought the lieutenants were going to ask questions, but they were respectful and remained quiet, knowing that this was not the end of the story. He then took a deep breath before he released it.

“And no one survived. So Kun and I were officially orphans that day. Since we were only children, we couldn’t just…leave, so we stayed with the triad until we were eighteen and then we moved to Raskiena. Kun then went into the Academy to become a police officer, mainly because he wanted to find out who killed our parents and why and because he wanted to get away from the life that the triad brings. He didn’t want that for himself and he didn’t want that for me” he finished, tears streaming down his face. Johnny gave his shoulders a comforting squeeze while the others looked at him in sympathy.

“I’m sorry Ten” Sicheng murmured, sincerity shining in his eyes. The others murmured their apologizes and sympathies, making Ten smile weakly.

“Thank you” he croaked. An awkward silence soon fell over the mansion; no one wanting to break the moment. After a while, however, Jungwoo stood to his feet, clapping his hands.

“Well, we’re glad you’re back and home safe. Just in time for breakfast too” he declared, trying to break the somber moment that had fallen over the mansion. Ten smiled gratefully at Jungwoo as the others moved to their respectful places and once everyone was seated, Lucas and Jungwoo went into the kitchen and came back out with a large breakfast of pancakes, bacon, fruits, and other things they knew that everyone liked. Soon they were all eating and chatting and laughing as if Ten’s news did not change the dynamic of the family and that everything was normal, which was how Ten liked it.

~*~*~*~*~

After breakfast, Johnny, Yuta, and Sicheng headed out to take care of some business in Ariowood, so he would not be back until late. Lucas and Jungwoo went out shopping for supplies such as more ammo for the guns, cleaning supplies, and groceries. Taeil and Doyoung also went out, patrolling Oswaeria to make sure that no crime was going down in the city. With all of them out of the mansion, Ten was basically left to his own devices. So, to take advantage of the silence that ran throughout the house, he went to the library, grabbed one of the books that he was currently reading, and took it out to the foyer, where he had set up an armchair near one of the windows that let in the most light. A few hours later, Lucas and Jungwoo came home, Lucas’s arms full of groceries while Jungwoo had his arms full with cleaning supplies and ammo. 

“Hey Jungwoo. How was the shopping trip?” Ten asked, looking up at the two lieutenants. 

“It was good. We got everything we needed, thank God” Jungwoo replied as he headed for the armory to drop off the ammo.

“What does he mean by that?” Ten asked as he looked over at Lucas, who headed for the kitchen to drop off the groceries. He didn’t get an answer until Lucas returned, sans grocery bags.

“Well, when there are so many gangs in the country, the known sellers of the ammunition and weapons that we need usually sell out way before we can get to them, since other gangs are stocking up, just in case they ever decide to go to war with us. But thankfully, everything is at peace and no one has tried anything stupid, so we were able to get everything that we needed” he explained. Ten nodded slowly in understand.

“Oh, I see” he replied, just as Taeil and Doyoung returned.

“No crime, I take it?” Lucas asked. Doyoung shook his head.

“Nope. We walked for hours and we didn’t see anything. It was really quiet today” he replied. Ten smiled slightly.

“My brother always said that was a good day, since no one got hurt and no one died” he stated. Taeil huffed.

“It may be good for someone in law enforcement, like your brother, but if mafias or gangs are quiet, that mean something’s going to happen soon. And it’s not going to be good” he explained. Ten’s eyes widened.

“Oh…that’s not good” he murmured. Taeil shook his head.

“No, it’s not. We just need to keep our eyes out. Everyone. Especially you, Ten” he instructed, looking pointedly at Ten. Ten’s eyes widened.

“Me?! Why?!” he exclaimed.

“Because you’re Johnny’s husband. You’re leverage. You’re the thing that will make Johnny go to any extreme to get you back” Jungwoo explained as he walked back from where he had put away the ammo and cleaning supplies. Ten gulped, now a little terrified for his safety, when Doyoung clapped his hands.

“Alright. Enough scaring Ten, we need to work on dinner. Johnny, Yuta, and Sicheng will be returning soon and we need to have dinner on the table. Come on, everyone help” he ordered. The others nodded and quickly followed Doyoung to the kitchen to help him prepare for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~

When dinner was ready, everyone gathered at the dining table, waiting patiently for Johnny, Sicheng, and Yuta to return. They waited a few minutes but when there was no knock at the door or ring of the doorbell, they all looked at one another in concern.

“Do you think they’re running late?” Ten asked. Jungwoo hummed.

“It happens sometimes. But don’t worry, I’m sure they’re fine” he assured. Lucas then nodded.

“We should eat. We don’t want this food to go to waste” he declared. The others nodded in agreement and began to eat, silence overcoming the table. After they had finished eating, they cleaned up and put all of food away before heading upstairs to get ready for bed. When Ten entered his and Johnny’s room, he quickly took a shower and got changed into pajamas before he headed back downstairs, walking over to the couch. He then sat down and turned on the table lamp, just so that he could have some light, and curled up with the blanket that was on it, patiently waiting for Johnny, Yuta, and Sicheng to come home. As he was waiting for them, he didn’t realize how tired he was, so as he sat there, the soft and warm lamp light shining in the night, his eyes began to grow heavy and before he knew it, he had fallen fast asleep, the blanket curled around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	18. KIDNAPPED?!

The next morning, Ten was still fast asleep on the couch when there was a loud banging on the door, startling him out of his slumber. He shot up like a light, looking around with wide eyes, sleep still in his eyes, when he finally registered that there was someone or something banging on the front door. He quickly pushed himself off the couch and rushed over to the door, opening it to reveal Sicheng and Yuta, covered in dried blood and bruises, with Sicheng leaning heavily on Yuta.

“Yuta! Sicheng! What the hell?” he exclaimed as he opened the door wider to let Sicheng and Yuta inside. Sicheng and Yuta took a few steps inside before Sicheng buckled, causing Ten’s eyes to widen as he rushed over to Sicheng’s other side, catching him before he hit the floor.

“We need to get him to the couch” Yuta declared. Ten nodded before he and Yuta quickly, but carefully, walked Sicheng over to the couch, lying him down. Sicheng let out a whimper of pain, making Yuta quickly sit down next to him, gently stroking his cheek.

“Wait, Yuta, where’s Johnny?” Ten asked, a frown on his face. Yuta looked up at him, pain in his eyes, and Ten felt something inside him break.

“Yuta…what happened? Where’s Johnny?” he croaked. Yuta was quiet before he sighed.

“The meeting ran later than we were expecting and as we were heading home, we were jumped. They subdued Johnny and grabbed him before we could stop them. I mean, we tried, but we weren’t fast enough” he explained. Ten let out a little sob before he took a deep breath.

“When the others wake up, you explain to them what happened. I need to go” he stated as he turned and headed towards the door. Yuta frowned as he watched Ten walk away.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To talk to Kun” Ten called back. Yuta shook his head.

“Kun? But he can’t –” he started, but Ten was already out the door. He then got onto the bike that Johnny had given him and started it, revving it before he took off towards the town.

~*~*~*~*~

When he arrived in the town, he immediately drove the bike towards the police station, parking it out in front before he burst inside, heading straight towards the back, where he knew Kun’s office was. He quickly knocked, not even waiting for Kun to let him in before he entered, making Kun look up from the reports he was working on.

“Ten? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Johnny was kidnapped” Ten panted. Kun’s eyes widened.

“What?” he asked. Ten nodded as tears came to his eyes.

“Yuta told me that their meeting ran late and when they were heading home, somebody grabbed Johnny and attacked them before getting away!” he exclaimed. Kun frowned.

“Were they able to see who grabbed Johnny?” he asked, shifting into police mode. Ten shook his head.

“Yuta said it was too dark. It was around midnight when the meeting finished” he replied. Kun’s frown deepened. 

“Do you think it was another family who grabbed him?” he asked. Ten shook his head.

“I don’t know! Probably?!” he exclaimed before he looked at his brother.

“I don’t know…I don’t know what to do…” he sobbed. Kun quickly stood up from his chair and walked around his desk over to Ten, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him close.

“Shh…shh…it’s okay Ten. We’ll find him” he assured. Ten let out a sob as he buried his face into Kun’s shoulder. Kun hushed him as he stroked his hair, still holding him tightly.

“We’ll find him, Ten. Don’t worry” he soothed before he pulled away, wiping away Ten’s tears. Ten shook his head.

“How?” he asked. Kun smiled.

“I have some friends who I think will be willing to help. I’ll give them a call and see what they can do, okay?” he stated. Ten sniffled and nodded.

“Okay” he agreed. Kun nodded as he clapped Ten on the shoulders.

“Go back to the mansion. Everything will be okay, Ten. You just have to trust me, okay?” he soothed. Ten sniffled and nodded before he threw his arms around Kun, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you” he whispered. Kun smiled and gave his brother a hug before he pulled away.

“Now go” he instructed. Ten nodded before he turned and headed out of Kun’s office, nearly making it to the door before he saw Hendery working at his desk. His eyes widened and he quickly walked over to him.

“Hendery!” he exclaimed. Hendery’s head snapped up in shock.

“Oh, Ten! You scared me” he exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest. Ten smiled apologetically.

“Sorry. Hey, listen, I need you to do something for me” he instructed. Hendery nodded.

“Sure, what is it?” he asked. 

“I need you to call Xiaojun and Yangyang. Tell them that Johnny’s been kidnapped and that I need their help to get him back” Ten instructed. Hendery looked at him with wide eyes.

“You saw Xiaojun and Yangyang? How?” he hissed.

“They found me and Johnny when we went to Madriedor so that I could visit my parent’s graves. They were on patrol. And they also told me about you” Ten replied, giving Hendery a look. Hendery blushed and turned away, making Ten smile slightly.

“Thanks for watching over Kun when he’s here at work. That really makes me feel a lot better knowing that someone’s watching out for us” he murmured. Hendery looked back up at him and smiled slightly.

“You’re welcome, Ten-ge. And I’ll call Xiaojun and Yangyang. Try and get them on the next flight out” he assured. Ten nodded.

“Thank you” he thanked before he turned and rushed out of the police station, getting back on his motorbike and driving back to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	19. Forever Family

When Ten returned to the mansion, the other lieutenants were up and worrying over Yuta and Sicheng when he walked inside. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Lucas snapped as he turned to look at Ten. Ten flinched underneath his glare before he sighed.

“I went to go see my brother. I thought maybe he could help” he explained. Jungwoo frowned.

“How could he help? No offense, Ten, but Kun’s just a cop” he stated. Ten shook his head.

“I don’t know how he could help, but I just know that he can” he assured before he looked at the lieutenants.

“Please…just trust me on this?” he pleaded. The others looked at one another before Taeil sighed.

“Alright…fine” he agreed. Ten grinned, just as there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned towards the door and Ten smiled slightly.

“That must be them” he declared as he walked over to the door and opened them, revealing Kun with ten people behind him.

“Kun” Ten greeted before he motioned for the twelve people to step inside. Johnny’s lieutenants quickly turned and faced the new people in their mansion, distrust on their face. Ten looked over at them, noticed the looks on their faces, and rolled his eyes before motioning to Kun.

“Everyone, I’m sure you remember my brother, Qian Kun” he introduced as Kun dipped his head in greeting. Ten then looked at the three men standing to Kun’s left and smiled.

“And this is Huang Guaheng, also known as Hendery, Kun’s lieutenant. And the other two are Liu Yangyang and Xiao Dejun, or Xiaojun. They’re from our old family who came to help” he explained. Hendery, Xiaojun, and Yangyang bowed in greeting and Johnny’s lieutenants couldn’t help but bow back. Ten then looked at the seven men standing to Kun’s right.

“And who are these men, brother?” he asked. Kun smiled as he motioned to the tall young man with light skin, long silver hair, and brown eyes and the tall young man with light skin, brown hair, and brown eyes.

“This is Lee Taeyong and his husband Jung Jaehyun. They’re the _“hyungnims”_ or bosses of their mob, the Chong-ro” he explained. Johnny’s lieutenants looked at the two men and fear filled their hearts. While they both looked rather innocent, especially the one with the long silver hair, there was something definitely…unsettling about them.

“And who are these seven young men?” Ten asked, motioning to the seven men standing behind Jaehyun. Jaehyun looked back at them and smiled.

“They’re known as the “Dream Team”. Their names are Lee Donghyuck, Mark Lee, Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun, Park Jisung, and Zhong Chenle” he explained.

“Chenle and Jisung are our hackers, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin are our soldiers, and Mark and Donghyuck are our jack of all trades” Taeyong added. Johnny’s lieutenants looked over the seven young men and they thought they were a little young to be working in a family, but then again, they were all rather young when they began working for Johnny so…they couldn’t exactly judge them.

“Thank you for assisting us” Jungwoo thanked. Kun smiled and nodded.

“No problem” he replied as Jaehyun cracked his knuckles.

“Whoever kidnapped your boss will be eradicated. That’s a promise” he assured. Yuta frowned.

“How?” he croaked. Taeyong smirked.

“We’re not the most ruthless mob in Raskiena for a reason” he replied, winking. The lieutenants felt a cold chill run down their spine at those words before Taeil cleared his throat.

“If you want to follow us to the dining room, we can talk strategy” he suggested. Kun nodded, motioning for Taeil to lead the way. 

~*~*~*~*~

In the dining room, Chenle and Jisung quickly set up their laptops, their fingers flying over the keys as Kun addressed the others in the room.

“So, what’s your plan?” Sicheng asked, he and Yuta sitting down in the dining rooms chairs, since they were still pretty damn sore. 

“Once Chenle and Jisung gets us a map of where the kidnappers took your boss, we’ll have Hendery, Yangyang, and Xiaojun set up around the perimeter, taking anyone out from above. Then we’ll have Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Mark move in, taking out all the ground men before Ten, Taeyong, Jaehyun and I move in to rescue Johnny” Kun replied. Lucas frowned.

“What about us? What are we supposed to do?” he demanded.

“You’re staying here” Taeyong replied. All of the lieutenants looked at him in shock.

“What?!” they exclaimed. Taeyong placed his hands on his hips, fixing them all with a look.

“You have two injured members that need to get looked at and with this many people storming whatever complex Johnny is being held in, it’s going to result in a huge fight, which is something that we _don’t_ want. We’re going for stealth, not an all-out bloodbath” he explained calmly.

“But—” Yuta started when Taeyong looked at him.

“Do _not_ argue with us” he growled. The lieutenants flinched while Jaehyun smirked; he knew his husband was terrifying when he needed to be.

“Kun-ge” Chenle called out, making Kun look over at him.

“Hmm?” he replied.

“We tracked their IP address and figured out where they were. They’re in an abandoned warehouse about an hour or so outside the city” Jisung replied. All of Johnny’s lieutenants looked at them in shock.

“How the hell did you find them so fast?” Doyoung demanded. Jisung and Chenle looked up at him, both young men smirking.

“Nothing’s too impossible for the best hackers in Raskiena” Chenle replied. Kun nodded.

“Good work boys” he praised before he clapped his hands.

“Let’s go” he ordered before nodding to Hendery, Yangyang, and Xiaojun, who all nodded in response before following him. Taeyong and Jaehyun followed after them, Jeno, Mark, Jaemin, Renjun, and Donghyuck following after them. Ten watched them leave before he looked over at his friends.

“Be back soon. Behave” he ordered before he turned and followed after his brother, leaving the lieutenants baffled at what the fuck just happened.

~*~*~*~*~

Once figuring out where the fuck the warehouse was located, Kun, Ten, and the others stepped out of unmarked police cars that Kun borrowed from the police force and stood before the warehouse, looking around.

“How many do you see up top?” Kun asked, looking over at Hendery.

“From here, I can see maybe about…ten?” he replied. Kun hummed before he chuckled.

“Seems easy enough, right?” he asked. Yangyang nodded.

“Mmhm. Xiaojun, you take a building to the right, I’ll take a building to the left, Hendery—” he started when Hendery pulled out his sniper rifle, pointed it upwards, and fired, hitting one of the men dead between the eyes. 

“Easy” he replied. Xiaojun and Yangyang nodded before they split up, heading to the two buildings on either side of the warehouse to take care of the rest of the goons up top.

“Now…about the ground guards…” Taeyong started.

“We’ll take care of them” Jeno offered. Taeyong nodded.

“Thank you” he thanked. Jeno nodded and looked over at Jaemin and Renjun, nodding again. Jaemin and Renjun nodded and soon the three young men were rushing off, getting rid of the grunt work watching the outside of the warehouse. A little while later, Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun returned, some sprays of blood on their clothes and faces. 

“They’re gone” Renjun declared. Kun nodded.

“Excellent” he declared before he looked at Ten, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Mark, and Donghyuck.

“Let’s go” he ordered. The others nodded and soon they took off, Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun following behind them. As they ran towards the building, they passed by bloodied corpses with broken necks, bullets between the eyes, broken arms, etc. 

“What the fuck” Ten whispered. Jaehyun glanced back at him and smirked.

“This is nothing for us” he teased as they ran. Ten shuddered as they entered the warehouse, the entire building eerily quiet.

“Seems like Hendery, Xiaojun, and Yangyang took care of the goons on the roof” Taeyong murmured. Kun hummed.

“Seems so” he agreed. Mark then pointed to the stairs.

“Haechan and I’ll check to see if there’s anyone up there. You find Johnny” he instructed. Ten, Kun, Taeyong, and Jaehyun nodded as Mark, Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, and Donghyuck rushed up the stairs and onto the second floor. Once they were gone, Ten, Taeyong, Jaehyun and Kun rushed on to try and find Johnny and it wasn’t actually that hard because the minute they passed the front entrance, they found Johnny beaten and tied to a chair in the middle of a dimly lit large back room. Kun immediately pulled out his service weapon, Taeyong and Jaehyun pulled guns out from who knows were, and thankfully Ten was smart enough to take one of Johnny’s guns before he went to rescue him.

“Johnny!” Ten called out, making Johnny slowly lift his head, eyes widening in shock. 

“Ten?” he croaked. However, before Ten could even take a step towards him, there was a sudden cry from behind him, so he turned to see Taeyong dropping his gun as he clutched at his chest, right above his heart, before he staggered back and collapsed. Thankfully, Jaehyun was there to catch him and gently lower him to the ground.

“Taeyong!” he exclaimed as he held his husband, pulling him close to protect him while Ten looked up to see a tall man dressed in an impeccable suit step out of the shadows, a gun out in front of him.

“How unfortunate…I missed” the man in the suit pouted. Kun, Ten, and Jaehyun looked at the man in confusion while Johnny turned to look at the man, his eyes widening as he snarled.

“Hansol…you’re behind this?!” he roared. The man in suit, Ji Hansol, chuckled as he looked down at Johnny.

“Nice to see you again, Johnny. And yes, I am” he replied.

“Why? Why did you take Johnny?!” Ten shouted. Hansol turned to him and raised an eyebrow before he smirked.

“Oh, is this your husband, Johnny? He’s very pretty” he cooed before he looked over Ten’s shoulder at Kun.

“And that must be your brother. I can see the resemblance. You two have grown since I last saw you. Terrible thing about your parents” he mused. Ten and Kun froze as they looked at him.

“How…how do you know about that?” Kun demanded, pointing the gun at Hansol. Hansol chuckled.

“Well…who do think knew where they were going to be the day of the attack?” he asked, an evil look in his eyes. Kun and Ten were stumped before Ten let out a cry of pain.

“You! You were the spy!” he cried, tears coming to his eyes. Kun let out a gasp as tears came to his eyes as well, the gun in his hand suddenly trembling. Hansol laughed.

“Of course I was. And no one even batted an eye” he sneered. Kun shook his head.

“Why? Why did you kill our parents?! What did we ever do to you?!” he screamed. Hansol shrugged.

“You didn’t do anything. It was just my job. Did I know your parents were going to be there? Of course not. They were just caught in the cross-fire” he replied. 

“The deaths of our parents were just a job to you?!” Ten screamed as tears streamed down his face. Hansol nodded.

“Pretty much” he replied. Kun sniffled before he let out a sob, dropping his gun before he fell to his knees, sobbing. Ten was crying pretty hard too, vision blurred with tears as he pointed his gun at Hansol, who just looked down at Johnny with a smile.

“Isn’t this fun? See, I never kidnapped you to make _you_ suffer, Johnny, I kidnapped you to make your _loved ones_ suffer” he sneered. Johnny looked up at him, eyes full of rage.

“Hansol…I’m going to destroy you!” he roared. Hansol laughed.

“Not if I destroy you first, by breaking your husband’s spirit even more!” he declared as he pointed his gun at Kun. However, Ten was faster and rushed in front of the bullet, taking it to his chest.

“Ten!” Kun and Johnny screamed as Ten collapsed to the floor, Kun quickly crawling over to his little brother and pulling him into his lap, cradling him. Johnny then looked at Hansol with rage in his eyes.

“Hansol…I’m going to kill you!” he roared. Hansol just cackled.

“I’d like to see you try” he sneered when suddenly a bullet appeared between his eyes and he collapsed face first onto the warehouse floor. Johnny, Jaehyun, and Kun looked up to see Donghyuck with a gun in his hand, pointing it where Hansol was standing, Mark at his side.

“Mark, call an ambulance please” Donghyuck instructed as he handed the gun over to Mark.

“Okay” Mark replied as he holstered the gun before pulling out his phone, dialing “1-1-9”. While he was calling the ambulance, Kun carefully put Ten on the ground before rushing over to Johnny, pulling a pocketknife out of his pocket. He then sliced Johnny’s bonds, allowing the man to run over to Ten and cradle him in his arms.

“Ten” Johnny cried as Kun rushed over to them, kneeling besides them.

“Johnny…” Ten croaked.

“You’re gonna be okay, the ambulance is on the way” Johnny assured as Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, Hendery, Yangyang, and Xiaojun appeared.

“We’ll wait till the ambulance comes and then we will go” Mark murmured. Kun looked up at him and nodded.

“Thank you” he thanked. Mark nodded, just as the police cars and ambulance appeared outside. Mark then motioned for everyone to hide in the shadows and just leave Johnny, Kun, a dying Taeyong, a terrified Jaehyun, and a bleeding Ten in the middle of the warehouse with Hansol’s dead body nearby. The ambulance then rushed over to Jaehyun and Taeyong, taking Taeyong out of Jaehyun’s arms and placing him carefully onto the gurney. They then rushed him into one ambulance as another pair of EMTs rushed of Johnny and Ten, taking Ten out of Johnny’s arms and placing him on the gurney as well. They then rushed Ten out, leaving Johnny, Kun, and Jaehyun alone in the warehouse, since the others had somehow slipped out without being seen. Johnny then looked over at Jaehyun, who looked absolutely shattered.

“I’m sorry” he apologized. Jaehyun looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“For what?” he asked.

“For getting your partner shot” Johnny replied before he looked over at Kun, who had a haunted look in his eyes.

“And for getting Ten shot” he added. Jaehyun huffed and shook his head.

“Things like this happen…” he started when Johnny shook his head.

“But it shouldn’t have! If I had paid more attention to my surroundings—” he started when Kun shook his head.

“Johnny, you can’t blame yourself. When you got attacked, it was dark” he reminded. Johnny huffed.

“I knew Hansol was a crafty bastard…but I never realized he would…do such a thing” he murmured. Jaehyun then looked over at Kun, compassion and sympathy filling his eyes.

“I’m sorry about your parents…I had no idea” he murmured. Kun smiled gratefully before he sighed.

“We should probably go to the hospital, you know, check on your husbands?” he stated. Johnny chuckled before he pushed himself to his feet, walking over to Kun and holding out a hand. Kun took it gratefully and was helped to his feet before he walked over to Jaehyun and helped him to his feet. 

“Let’s go” Kun declared. Johnny and Jaehyun nodded in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Kun, Jaehyun, and Johnny arrived at the hospital, surprised to see Johnny’s lieutenants as well as Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin, Hendery, Yangyang, and Xiaojun.

“What are you all doing here?” Johnny demanded. 

“We couldn’t just stay at the mansion and do nothing. Besides, Chenle got a call from Renjun about Taeyong and Ten being rushed to the hospital, so we knew we had to come” Jungwoo explained. Johnny smiled; his eyes watery.

“Thank you” he whispered.

“Of course. But you should get looked at, Johnny, you look like shit” Yuta stated from where he and Sicheng were sitting on the visitor chairs. Johnny waved his hand.

“I’m fine” he assured. Taeil huffed.

“Yes, but I’m sure Ten will probably have a heart attack when he wakes up to find you still looking like that” he reminded. That stopped Johnny from saying anything else before he walked over to the nurse’s desk, looking down at the nurse.

“Is there any way that I could get looked at?” he asked. The nurse looked up at him and her eyes widened.

“I’ll call a doctor right away sir” she replied before she picked up the phone and paged a doctor. The doctor arrived, took one look at Johnny, and quickly ushered him into a nearby room to get checked out. Everyone laughed at Johnny’s wide eyes before silence fell over them as they waited for the doctors to tell them that Ten and Taeyong would be fine. As they waited, Kun looked around the people waiting in the waiting room. Sicheng was resting his head on Yuta’s shoulder, his eyes shut as Yuta rested his head on top of Sicheng’s. Doyoung was standing next to Taeil, both men holding hands as Doyoung leaned against Taeil. Jungwoo and Lucas were talking silently, Jungwoo chuckling softly at whatever Lucas said. Kun then looked over at Jaehyun and Taeyong’s people and saw Chenle curled up in his chair, fast asleep as he leaned up against Jisung, who had a protective arm around him. Donghyuck and Mark were also both asleep, Donghyuck resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin were each playing on their phones, the young men giggling softly. As for Hendery, Yangyang, and Xiaojun, they were all leaning against the wall, Xiaojun hugging Hendery as the young man held him close, Yangyang leaning up against him. Kun smiled softly as he looked around before looking over at Jaehyun, who returned his smile. 

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Johnny came out of the hospital room, his wounds cleaned and bandaged and generally looking a lot better than when he came into the hospital. Just then, another doctor came out, standing before the large group of mob members, triad members, Korean mob members and policemen. 

“So? How are they?” Kun demanded. The doctor smiled.

“The surgery was a success and they will be just fine. They’re resting right now, but you can visit with them for a few moments” he replied. Kun, Jaehyun and Johnny nodded to him as he turned to assist other patients before Johnny turned to look at the lieutenants and the policemen.

“Let’s go” he ordered. 

“Don’t you want some time alone? We can always visit them on our own time” Jungwoo stated. Johnny frowned.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Yuta waved his hand.

“Go to him, boss. And apologize for scaring him. Poor thing nearly had a heart attack the minute he found out you were kidnapped” he stated. Johnny smirked before he looked over at Kun and Jaehyun.

“Shall we?” he asked. Jaehyun nodded while Kun smiled and shook his head.

“You go ahead. I’ll wait with the others” he replied. Johnny shook his head and reached out, grabbing Kun by the wrist.

“Oh no, you’re coming too. You’re his brother. You have first priority over me. Now, let’s go” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

Kun, Jaehyun, and Johnny then walked over to Ten and Taeyong’s hospital room, Kun and Johnny rushing over to Ten while Jaehyun rushed over to Taeyong. Jaehyun then reached out, gently cupping Taeyong’s face as he stroke his cheek with his thumb while Johnny and Kun each took Ten’s hand and held it.

~*~*~*~*~

“Oh Tae…I’m so sorry” Jaehyun whispered, stroking Taeyong’s cheek again.

“Sorry for what?” a voice croaked, making Jaehyun look down to see Taeyong’s eyes slightly cracked open, smiling up at him.

“Taeyong” he breathed. Taeyong smiled weakly.

“Jaehyun” he replied. Jaehyun laughed tearily before he leaned down to press a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead.

“I’m sorry that you got shot” he whispered. Taeyong shook his head.

“I knew what I was getting into when I walked into that warehouse, Jaehyun. Was I expecting to get shot? No. But, these things happen” he croaked before he looked into Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Is he dead?” he asked. Jaehyun nodded.

“After he shot Ten, Haechan put a bullet between his eyes” he replied. Taeyong’s eyes widened.

“Ten was shot?” he exclaimed. Jaehyun motioned to his left and Taeyong slowly turned his head to see Johnny and Kun whispering to Ten, who was resting in his own hospital bed.

“What happened? Why was he shot?” he demanded. 

“He took a bullet for Kun” Jaehyun replied. Taeyong hummed before he turned and looked back at him, smiling weakly.

“I love you” he murmured. Jaehyun blinked in shock before his face softened and he leaned down, resting his forehead against Taeyong’s.

“I love you too” he replied.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Johnny and Kun were gripping Ten’s hand, both men looking down at him with tears in his eyes.

“Oh Ten…” Kun whispered, feeling horrible that his brother got hurt because of him. Ten was breathing steadily before he slowly opened his eyes to see Johnny and Kun looked down at him with teary eyes.

“Johnny. Kun” he croaked. Johnny let out a gasp as he gave Ten’s hand a squeeze before leaning down to press a kiss to Ten’s forehead.

“You’re okay” he breathed.

“I’m okay…I mean…I got shot, but I’m okay” Ten joked weakly. Kun huffed.

“Don’t joke about that. It’s my fault you got shot” he murmured. Ten shook his head.

“No it’s not. _I_ took the bullet for you; I knew what I was doing” he replied. Johnny sighed as he gave Ten’s hand a squeeze.

“I know…but watching you take the bullet…and watching you fall…” he choked. Ten smiled slightly as he gave Johnny’s hand a squeeze in return.

“I’m okay, Johnny. You’re here now, so I know I’m okay” he whispered. Johnny smiled as he reached up with the other hand that wasn’t holding Ten’s hand and placed it over Ten’s hand, giving it another squeeze.

“You’re okay…you’re okay” he repeated softly. Ten nodded.

“I’m okay” he agreed before he looked into Johnny’s eyes.

“Johnny?” he croaked. Johnny raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hmm?” he replied. Ten smiled, a weak but bright smile.

“I love you” he confessed. Johnny blinked in surprise before his face softened and he smiled fondly.

“I love you too” he replied. Ten then looked over at Kun, who was looking at him and Johnny with such fondness that he thought his heart was going to burst.

“Kun” he whispered. Kun looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm?” he answered. Ten smiled tearily.

“I love you” he declared. Kun let out a laugh, tears streaming down his face as he smiled.

“I love you too Ten” he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Johnny’s lieutenants and Kun’s policemen and Taeyong and Jaehyun’s mob members walked into the room, softly chatting with Ten and Taeyong, checking on them and asking them if they were okay. While Ten and Taeyong were being questioned, Johnny and Kun made eye contact; both men nodding slightly to each other. They had almost lost Ten and they weren’t going to let that happen ever again. But with these people in the hospital room, _their family,_ they knew they had nothing to worry about. And that was a promise.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end! Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy another Disney NCT with a twist! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
